How things change
by markman12
Summary: AU Danny goes through a bad break up and loses himself, but there are a few people who understand him and willing to help him on this new path in life. DxE Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1: heartbreak and history

**AN: Guys and Gals, this is my first story so, please be gentle on me, also my native languages is not english so if there are any errors in my spelling please inform me, ill do my best to chance them as soon as possible.**

**all rights go the respectfull owners, this goes for both the show and possible songs used in this story.**

* * *

Today was another day Danny was not his usual happy go lucky self, this had been going on for over 2 month now, he didn't talk to his friends and was cold to the world around him. His eyes were dull and seemed so lifeless. And it all began the day he wanted to talk to sam about going further in the relation he and her had.

**2 months earlier**

Danny was walking in the hallway from his locker to Sam's locker. Dash had hit him because he had gotten another bad grade and then shoved him into his locker, but nothing seemed to get him down, this had been like this for the last 3 years. This was because he and Sam had been dating for those years. And everything was going great, except Sam wouldn't want to go further than kissing and some touching but that was fine in Danny's eyes, she just didn't want to take it any further and he could understand that. he wasn't one to push himself onto others. and today was an especially good day for him, because today he wanted to tell Sam that he wanted to go steady. but his world was about to shatter. as he walked to Sam's locker he could see her and his best friend Tucker standing next to each other, no normal standing to each other but close together like he and sam usually did. he found a bit odd and he started to listen in on their conversation."Come on Sam lets hang out after school, my parents aren't home and i don't want to feel lonely" Tucker said. "I can't I promised Danny that we would hang out at my house this afternoon and do some studying" she replied. "Can't you just cancel, he won't have to know why, just tell him you didn't feel well." he said. "I can't he might start to wonder why I have been blowing him off so much recently" "Come on Danny will never find out, he doesn't even notice we've been going out behind his back for the last year, come on nothing can go wrong" "alright but I am really not comfortrable with it, what if he finds out." "Well i won't tell him and you won't tell him, so what is there to worry about" "alright then I'll see you at four alright" she replied. "fine by me." he said, and with that they shared a quick kiss. unbeknownst to them Danny had seen and heard it all and he felt his heart shatter.

"_How could she do this to me, i thought see loved me."_ Danny kept thinking to himself as he walked out of the hallway and on his way home.

**A week later**

Danny's parents were busy on a new weapon to hunt the ghost boy down, they were to busy to even notice the change in Danny's mood. His sister had left for collega 2 years ago and only came around in the vacations, which left danny with his thoughts to himself. He had decided that he would not talk to his so called "friends" in a long time if it was up to him, however Sam had other thoughts as she was now standing in front of his door after having knocked on it for about 3 minutes. As Danny opened the door he saw one of the two people who he didn't want to see in a long time. "Danny is everything alright you haven't talked to me in a week." Sam said. "I've been busy that's all," he replied "Look I was doing something before you interrupted me so if you excuse me I'll be going back to that now" and with that he closed to door on her. Sam stood there in a daze, had he just closed the door on her, like she was just some stranger. She would not stand for it and started banging on the door again, only for it to stay unawnsered . Unbeknownst to her Danny was know in his room listening to music on a really loud volume to both drown out his parents working on their newest weapon and his own cries and he laid in bed and felt his heart being broken again. On his Ipod a new song began to play.

I fell asleep by the telephoneit's 2 o'clock and i'm waiting up alone tell me where have you been

I found a note with another name You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
'Cause I can feel that you're gone

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean

How does it feel when you kiss  
When you know that I trust you?  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste you're breath  
Because it's too late, it's too late

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know your love is just a lie, lie  
It's nothing but a lie, lie, you're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
And you can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know your love is just a lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie, lie, your love is just a lie

With that Danny closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So this was my first chapter hope you guys and gals liked it. Song is Your love is a lie by simple plan. i will upload a new chapter as soon as possible. and please R&amp;R, tell me what you liked and what you didn't i have general direction that i want to take with the story so bear with me please.**


	2. Chapter 2: the truth and a fight

**AN: well hello there, i want to thank everyone who is reading this. you are all awesome every single one of you.**

**DannyPhantom619: thank you for telling me, the story behind ember her death, i had read it but i had forgotten about it.**

**Xeziel15: thank you for your kind words, and as for your comment on my first chapter, your wish is granted in this one.**

**as always i own nothing, all rights go the owners of both the series and the songs i may use in this story.**

* * *

**Present**

Danny was standing in front of his locker, his eyes had a distant stare to them and had barely any if no sign of life at all. He hadn't talked to either Sam or Tucker in 2 months and he would like to keep it that what, but as faith would have it, on of the persons he would like to see the least was now standing next to him trying to get his attention."the fuck do you want Sam." he said with a stoic voice, but she ignored that. She could clearly smell the smell of a cigarette on his breath and the way he ignored her by just looking in his locker."1. Look at me when we're talking, it is more polite, and 2 since when do you smoke." She said as looked angry at him. As Danny looked at her, she could see the bags that were under his now stone cold eyes, the eyes that once held a bright and vibrant color to them now we're ice cold as he looked at her. " glad acknowledge your excistence at the moment, and 2. ever since i found out you and Tucker we're fucking behind my back." he quipped back. Sam was shocked, how could he know about her and Tucker, the shock wore of in an instant and she pretended to not know what he was talking about."Danny what do you mean since Tucker and I are fucking behind your back. You know I would never cheat on you." "right because that's what i heard 2 months ago while you were at your locker, you know the day that you blew me off again to be with him, the day you and he discussed how you had been going on behind my back and that i would never find out." To say she was shocked was the least, how could he have known about that."We're you spying on me and Tucker." "No I was on my way to talk to you and I heard your conversation. How did you and him even hook up." Sam thought about not telling him how it happend be the damage was already done, so why not finish it."about a year ago, I wanted to talk to him about the relation you and I have or had, I was sure you we're not ready for this relation, and that was when he gave me some advice and then we started talking and I realised that he was kind off cute. So I kissed him, it was nothing deep, just a little peck on the lips and from there it all started." She said with a solemn expression."Look the reason he didn't tell you and I didn't was because we wanted to protect our friendship." his voice was now normal instead of the stoic one it was before and his eyes now had a glimmer to them, however it was not the normal happy glimmer but an angry glimmer, like fire was now housed in his eyes."Well you and him have done a great job at that, now get out of my way and i don't want to see you again." And with that he walked away, without paying any more attention to her or the world around him.

**3 hours later**

As Danny sat in his English class, he had lain his head on his desk and was now, thinking about everything Sam had told him._"i can't believe that backstabbing asshole, when I see him I might give him a piece of my mind."_ that was one of the thoughts that ran through his mind the most. Danny had been coming to school with a silver flask the past few weeks, he had never used it but he had it with him as he was in school, however now he could use a drink, without Lancer paying attention to him, he took out the flask and took a big swig from the flask. The vodka didn't burn as much as he thought it would, but then again, nothing really hurt anymore. The moment he wanted to put the flask away, Lancer had to pay attention to him of all people. "Well mister Fenton, what do we have here." "Nothing sir." Danny said with annoyance in his voice. Lancer came up to him and took the flask from his hand, and tasted a bit off it. He immediately started to cough at the strong liquor that was now down his throat. "Well mister Fenton, alcohol brought to school, I will be seeing you after school today." "And what makes you think I will come." Danny quipped back at the teacher."Either you come to me after school and we talk about this behavior or I will call your parents." mister lancer said in an attempt to sound like he had authority over the young man sitting in front of him."My parents are out of town, out of state even and well they aren't reachable at the moment, so good luck with that." and with that Danny laid his head down again as he ignored the rest of the class and the students that we're talking about him behind his back.

**At the end of the school day**

"So Lancer you wanted to talk, well talk" Danny said with a stoic voice as he entered the room where his teacher was sitting."Danny you and I both know that it is against the rules to take alcohol with you to school, so why do it." Danny huffed at what the man said. "To be quite honest here I couldn't give a shit anymore what others want, whenever I try to be the good guy and follow the rules and keep others in mind, all I get is being stabbed in the back and hurt in different ways. And I'm done with it." Danny said as his voice became more solemn as he was talking."So now you know why, I'll be heading out" "not so fast mister Fenton, we haven't discussed your punishment for taking the alcohol with you, you'll be getting a weeks worth of detention seeing as this is the first time something like this has happened." "alright fine, now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do." and with that he walked out of the room and into the halls, on his way to his locker he kept thinking about what had happened today, he couldn't get the face of Tucker out of his mind and it only made him angry the more he thought about his so called best friend. As he was standing by his locker and irritating voice was coming from his left, as he looked over to it, he could see the brawl of the school yelling about something, most likely how he had failed once again in the eyes of his peers and how he would beat him up. "alright Dash if you want to beat me up, lets do it outside of school without any teacher and no one holding us back." Danny said with a smirk._ This is perfect, a very decent way to get rid of some of my anger_. Danny thought as he looked at his opponent. "alright fenturd your on, I can't wait to beat you to a pulp" Dash said with a smirk._ Your not the only one pea-brain. _Danny thought to himself.

**An hour later**

Danny was standing in front of the school, waiting for Dash and most likely his posse of A-listers. All he could do was smirk when he saw the self proclaimed king of Casper high, with the A-listers behind him like his lap dogs."alright before we start this, let's put on some good music before we start, you know to get in the mood." Danny said, as he took out his Ipod and speakers."fine with me if that's your last request Fentina." Dash said as he laughed with the rest of the A-listers. As danny sat the Ipod in the speakers the song he had chosen immediately came on, the song was eye of the tiger by survivor. Danny took of his over-shirt, under his shirt he was wearing a black wife-beater, through which his muscles were clearly visable. All those years of ghost fighting had given him great endurance and a lot of muscle, he wasn't the scrawny teen he was when he first got this powers, no he was now a young man.

Dash took the first swing, Danny just sidestepped it, all these years of ghost fighting had been good for something.

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

Danny had been dodging everything Dash was dishing out to him, and he was growing tired of it, as Dash took another swing Danny grabbed the arm with his hands and bent it backwards. Until he heard a loud pop.

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Danny gave Dash a knee to the gut and a punch in the face, he went down without much else, vomiting all he had in his stomach and after that was done the blood came, Danny was pretty sure he had ruptured an organ, only not sure with one. With that he turned off his Ipod and put on his over-shirt and walked to Kwan who was now shaking in his shoes. "Kwan you better take pea-brain over there to the hospital, because I'm pretty sure I might have ruptured his liver. And not a word to anyone about this fight, that goes for all of you, do I make myself clear." Danny said with venom in his voice. Everyone was just shaking and nodding yes. And with that Danny walked off towards his home, lighting a cigaret on his way. Ready to get in bed and maybe play some guitar and drink the day away like he had done for last 2 months.

* * *

**AN: well everyone, i hope you liked this chapter, again please tell me if i made mistakes in my spelling, and as always R&amp;R. This chapter is out so fast because i had a lot of inspiration and your reviews kind off wanted to make me another chapter. Next chapter, 2 new characters are gonna be involved, and yes i know atleast one of you is gonna be excited to see her. i don't know when it will be up but i promise you it will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: aftermath

**AN: so yeah, i told you i would update soon, even sooner than i thought i would myself, but i got an idea in my head this afternoon and i couldn't let go of it so i thought i would write some, thank you to all who have been viewing my story that would be 175 views in total at the moment of writing this. And a special thanks to all of the people that have reviewed on my last chapters.**

**A special thanks to kixen for pointing out my spelling errors, I will have updated the last 2 chapters the same time i will be uploading this one. And have taken out most of the spelling mistakes.**

**To invader johnny, I knew after reading back on it that I gave off the idea of him being a new bully in the school but that was not my intention I just wanted him to let out some of his agression, so hopefully i have cleared that up in this chapter.**

**to dannyphantom619, well you might find out in this chapter.**

**I own nothing, all rights go the respectfull owners of the series and the songs I may use in this story.**

* * *

**The next day**

Danny woke up the next day, feeling even worse then he had in the past couple of months, he had once again woken up with the feeling of a broken heart and now a massive headache from the alcohol he had been drink before he went to bed at 3 am. As he looked on his bedside table were his alarm was sitting he could see he was gonna be late for school if he didn't get his ass out off bed, so he stood up put on his clothes and transformed in his other half Danny Phantom. He then went to the kitchen en picked up a piece of bread and quickly roosted it to make himself some breakfast and with warm toast in his hand he flew off to school.

He got in his English class just in time to not get even more detention than he already had, and placed himself on the end off the class. He tried to look like he was paying attention but his mind kept drifting away from what was in class and what happened yesterday.

"_I still can't believe Tucker would do that to me, man and that is supposed to be a friend"_ Danny thought to himself.

He had given up hope of doing anything in this class and decided to lay down his head and try to catch some more sleep. But his dreams were more of nightmares at the moment, all his mind could do was produce images of Sam and Tucker making out and laughing at him about the fact that he had not noticed something was going on between the two of them.

He got awoken loudly by the bell, signing that it was time for his next class. He was not looking forward to it because next class he would have to spent with Dash who would surely gonna make him pay for what had happened yesterday. But as he walked into class he didn't see the self proclaimed king of Casper high, instead what he saw as his always loyal lapdog and wing-man Kwan shaking in at the mere sight of him.

"_well this is something new, but I wonder where Dash is. Most likely pushing Mickey in his locker."_

as their math teacher was making the round of who was present and who not, he looked up to see that he couldn't find Dash in his class, so he called out. "has anyone seen mister Baxter by any chance."

Kwan slowly raised his hand, and then said in uneasy tone."Dash had gotten in a fight yesterday, we don't know with who but he beat him up pretty bad, dislocated his arm, broke his jaw and ruptured his liver, he is now in the hospital, so he won't be back to school any time soon."

The teacher looked at him shocked, how could nobody have told him about this and who could have beaten up one of the fittest en strongest athletes of the school."alright then class, even with mister Baxter not in the class at the moment we must go on, so open your books at page 156 and start working."

Danny couldn't believe it Dash was in the hospital and for some reason he felt both happy and guilty, happy that he would be rid off Dash for a short period of time, but guilty because he was the one who did this to him.

**Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone**

"look skulker I'm done with you, you are obsessed with hunting. You don't make any time for me and even thou you claim to be the best hunter in the Ghost Zone and the human world you haven't caught anything in the last four weeks, we are over." Ember said angrily as she tried to slammed the door to skulkers home. Only to be grabbed by her arm. Only way to hard, so hard that it would leave bruises later

"You insulting wench, I'm the greatest hunter there is, now you will pay for insulting me." as skulker finished his sentence he slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand, this only resulting in him having his legs being kicked out from underneath him. As he lay on his back he could see a crying and very angry looking Ember standing above him, the red hand print from his hand clearly visible on her face. With another angry glare, she stormed from his home. Leaving him laying on his back.

Ember now still crying, was flying in the Ghost Zone looking for a way out. She wasn't crying because of the physical pain, although she would feel that in the morning. No she was now crying because she was once again heart broken and angry at herself.

"_I can't believe I loved that asshole, even after I gave him another shot because he said, he would pay more attention to me, I'm just so stupid." _she thought as she wandered through the Ghost Zone, still crying her eyes out.

After a few hours of searching she found a portal to the human world, once she came through she noticed that it was late in the afternoon and she was not far from Amity's park. As she was getting closer to it she could hear someone playing his guitar and singing her song. She quickly hid behind the tree so she could hear more about from the mysterious guy singing her song.

**At the same time with Danny**

He sat under the large oak tree that stood on top of the hill in the park, he was playing his guitar and singing his heart out on Ember's song remember. Only not as upbeat as the original but more of sad tone to it.

Yeah  
Ohhhh

It was, it was September  
Winds blow, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call  
Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has mended  
You're off, now bear the shame  
Like dead trees in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Oh Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Ohhh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah, you will remember my name

As Danny finished he put his guitar away in it's case and sat up against the tree, closing his eyes and lighting a cigarette.

"You can come out Ember I know your there." Danny said as he blew out the smoke. "And look I don't care what your doing here, but I don't have the energy to fight you at the moment, so either join me and maybe laugh at me for my singing or just go away."

With that Ember came from her hiding spot behind the tree, and looked at him with her jaw hanging open.

"1. How did you know I was here, 2. since when can you play guitar and 3. since when do you listen to my music." Ember asked curious as she sat beside Danny.

"to answer your questions in order, I could feel your energy signature and my ghost sense went off, 2. I have been playing guitar a long time, but I never let anyone hear it, and 3. I have always listened to your music ever since we first fought, I find that you should judge music for what it, not for the person who makes it. And I now know what your song actually meant and not just another pop song." Danny said as he took another drag from his cigarette."it's about your last few months alive, ain't it. You got your heart broken by some guy who stood you up to go out with someone else and you couldn't handle the pain, so you took your life."

"Wow, your the first person to ever to look behind the music and actually listen and understand the lyrics" Ember said shocked "But what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your little goth friend."

"Nah, we broke up a few months ago, but officially broke up yesterday. I found out she was going behind my back with my ex-best friend. So now I'm just sitting here, thinking about how crap my life is." Danny said with solemn tone in his voice. "But what about you, why are you here?" He asked. Now taking a good look at her and how beaten up she looked and at her run down make-up.

He then gave her a cigarette, which he lit for her.

"Thanks I guess, it just that me and Skulker broke up, he didn't make any time for me and was just a miserable little shit who could neither hunt or know how to be a man. We broke up a few hours ago and when I told him, he didn't take it well, so he beat me." Ember said as she could feel tears start welling up in her eyes again.

"Look the way I see it you should just forget about the asshole and mend your heart for a while." Danny said with a stoic voice, but she could hear just twinge of anger in his voice. "And right now I need a new friend and it looks like you could use one as well, and I know you got Johnny and Kitty, but say let's make a truce and actually start become friends." Danny continued on.

"I would like that." Ember said "And I'm getting tired of getting my ass handed to me every time we end up in fist fight."

"Well I'm getting tired of getting scarred or burned very time we fight." Danny replied to her.

"Alright how about an initiation for joining me, Johnny and Kitty and as start for our truce." She said to him. "See I can get us tickets to an Avenged Sevenfold concert not far from here and it's this Saturday."

"Well if you put it like that, why not." Danny replied.

"There is is one but to this invitation, you have to put on other clothes than this bit of cloth that you call clothes." Ember said

"Alright I can fix something before then, so lets say meet here at 6 pm on Saturday." Danny said already looking forward to it.

"Sure see you here at 6." and with that she flew off to back to the Ghost Zone to talk to Kitty and Johnny.

Danny was going home that evening and as he went into his room he started playing a bit more guitar before drifting off to sleep, feeling happier than he had in the past few months.

* * *

**AN: thank you all for reading this new chapter, sorry for not putting the other character in the story but i guess he will have to wait because i have a reasonable time for him to come in. As with the last 2 chapters please tell me if I made spelling mistakes and please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about this chapter in the review section. and with that im out of here. see you all soon i hope.**


	4. Chapter 4: the concert

**AN: Alright guys, i want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, it means so much to me that so many of you have read it so far. I'm now over 500 views.**

**Lord Limpaticus The Grand- I'm trying to make this a bit off a darker stoy, i want to show what effect Ember has on Danny.**

**to everyone else who has reviewed, followed and favorited thank you so much, it makes me feel good, to see i get reviews and follows on the story.**

**as always, i own nothing all rights go to the respectfull owners of the show and the music that i use in my chapters**

* * *

**The next day in the Ghost Zone.**

Ember woke up thanks to the loud banging on her door, she got out off bed slowly and made her way to her front door, as she opened it she could see a frantic looking Kitty standing in the front door, before she could say anything she was wrapped up in a fierce hug by her best friend Kitty.

"Oh my god Ember where have you been, Johnny and I have been looking for you all day yesterday, and when we couldn't find you here, we went looking at every bar and club in the Ghost Zone, where the fuck have you been." Kitty said with both anger and concern in her voice.

"Well, I have been wandering in the human world yesterday, after me and skulker broke up we got in a fight and he beat me, so I went over to the human world to clear my head. And that is when I had a run in with Phantom." Ember said.

"So what you and him fought or something?" Kitty asked.

"Actually no, he was sitting under the oak tree in Amity's park and he was playing guitar and singing my song, and then we started to talk about our relationships, how he got screwed over by the goth and the tech geek, and how skulker and I broke up. After that we came to the conclusion that it is best if we become friends instead of enemies." Ember said with a faint smile on her face.

"Alright so now what, seems to me we can't attack anyone anymore, but does this mean we can't go riding in the human world?" Kitty asked, still surprised that Ember and Phantom were now friends.

"I don't think so, we should still be able to go the human world and just do our normal stuff, as long as we don't try to take over the world or other people everything should be alright."Ember replied. "And talking about doing things in the human world, I got tickets to a concert, do you and Johnny wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure when is this concert and a better question is Phantom coming along?" Kitty asked.

"The concert is Saturday, and yes Phantom will be joining us" Ember answered._ "He better have a different outfit then he had on yesterday." _she thought to herself.

**Saturday afternoon with Danny.**

It was finally weekend and Danny was excited because he would go to his first concert tonight. The week had seem to go by with one of the slowest paces if that was possible and Friday seemed even longer. It was now 5 pm and Danny had found something to wear to the concert, he was a fan of Avenged Sevenfold, so he had a few shirts he could wear, but for the rest of the outfit he had needed to go to the mall to get, he had gotten black cargo pants with chains attached to it. And a black denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off, and on the back of it was a dark blue pentagram. He had also bought a pair of black combat boots with dark blue laces. He took a quick shower put on his clothes and went to the park, by the time he got there it was almost six and he didn't have to wait long for Ember, Johnny and Kitty to show up. Danny could hear Johnny's bike come up on the road, he could also hear another bike. As the bikes stopped Danny could see that Kitty was driving the other bike with Ember sitting behind her and Johnny was driving his.

"So dipstick you ready for this?"Ember asked not looking at him.

As soon as Johnny and Kitty saw Danny they were speechless. "Yeah, I'm ready." Danny replied casually.

Ember looked up to see the new outfit Danny was in and she herself was taken back by it for a moment. "Well looking good, this outfit is way better than your usual clothes. You should dress more like that." Ember suggested.

"I'll think about it." Danny replied.

"So kid ever driven a bike before?" Johnny asked.

"No, but I as the saying goes, there has to be a first for everything." Danny answered.

"Well let me give you the basics then." Johnny said.

Five minutes later and they were off towards the concert, the ride was thrilling, Danny could feel his adrenaline pumping and he was feeling alive, something he hadn't felt in awhile. As they made it to the concert it was just 7:30 and as they rode up they could just hear the band beginning on the first song of the night.

"Well I can see a lot of new people in the crowed, so I say welcome to the family." M. Shadow says.

Drums start playing.

Hey kid  
(Hey kid)  
Do I have your attention?  
I know the way you've been livin'  
Life so reckless, tragedy endless  
Welcome to the family  
Hey  
There's somethin' missin'  
Only time will alter your vision  
Never in question, lethal injection  
Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear  
Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear  
Can you look at yourself now?  
Can you look at yourself?!  
You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb and  
Our feelings unsure  
We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Hey  
(Hey Kid)  
I have to question,  
What's with the violent aggression?  
Details blurry, lost 'em too early  
Welcome to the family  
Hey  
Why won't you listen?  
Can't help the people you're missin'  
It's been done, a casualty re-run  
Welcome to the family

I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified  
I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize  
So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?!  
You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb and  
Our feelings unsure  
We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Coming for you  
And all mankind  
I've lost my mind  
Psychotic, Rapid dementia  
I won't be fine

I see, you're a king who's been dethroned  
(Been dethroned)  
Cast out, in a world you've never known  
(Never known)  
Stand down; Place your weapon by your side  
(By your side)  
It's our war; In the end we'll surely lose but that's all right  
(You'll surely lose to me)

So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?!

And, in a way it seems there's no-one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb and  
Our feelings unsure  
We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Keep inside  
Where nothing's fine  
I lost my mind  
You're not invited  
So step aside  
I lost my

Keep inside  
Where nothing's fine  
I lost my mind  
You're not invited  
So step aside  
I lost my

the crowed was going wild and it was only the first song of the evening.

**3 hours later.**

"That was amazing" Danny said to the other 3. They were just as pumped as Danny was.

"Oh my god, I never imagined they would that many songs and a few encores." Johnny said.

"I know right that was just awesome." Kitty said.

"Alright let head back to Amity guys." Danny suggest. They all agreed on it.

An hour and half later they arrived at Danny's house.

"Alright were here." Danny said."I'm guessing guessing you want your bike back?"

"Nah, you can keep it see it as present for our new friendship, but you have to promise me 2 things. 1. Take good care of the bike, I don't care what you do with it as long as you keep it in good condition nothing is wrong, and second you have to promise to not put is in the thermos anymore." Johnny says.

"Deal, and I wasn't planning in putting you guys in there anymore." Danny replied happy with his present.

Danny looks the bike and puts it in the ally behind his house, and they walk into the basement.

"Alright baby-pop, we better get going, we'll see each other soon." Ember says, and with that they walk in the portal.

Danny walks upstairs and locks the house, he was feeling so much better than the last few months. He had new friends and an awesome night. He goes straight to his room and phases of his clothes, puts on his black jogging pants and a wife beater and goes to sleep, his dreams filled with everything that happened tonight.

* * *

**AN: thank you all for reading this chapter, as always tell me if i made spelling mistakes. And if you liked it, maybe favorite and follow the story so you see when new updates come out. And please leave a review if you want, it makes me feel good about the story and makes me write new chapters so much faster. im out, hope to update soon. little spoiler next chapter some shit is gonna change in Danny's life.**


	5. Chapter 5: time to move

**AN: thank you all for reading this story so far, and for the kind words, the follow and favorites. i love that so many of you read this story and like it. with that said, yeah we passed a thousand views on this story.**

**As always, i own nothing all rights go the respectful owners of the cartoon and the songs i may use in this story.**

* * *

**Sunday**

Danny was woken up by a loud crash from outside of his house, he quickly got up and checked out his window. What he saw was not what he wanted, outside of his house was the Fenton RV. He knew his parents had come home, but why he wondered as he went downstairs in his sleeping attire.

"Morning Danny." His dad said to him.

"Morning, can I ask why you are back so soon." Danny said.

"Oh, your dad got us kicked out of the convention we were at, I told him not to take a blaster with him, but he insisted and when a guy in a ghost costume showed up you dad took a shot at him, we were kicked out immediately and where not to come back until next year, and if we do they are gonna search your dad for weapons." his mother said a bit annoyed.

"Alright then." Was all Danny said and went back upstairs.

As the day went on Danny got bored and thought about going to play some guitar in the park, it was sunny and a perfect day to go outside. As he turned into his alternative form, he grabbed his guitar and went intangible and flew out of the window he turned back, not a second after the turned tangible he got shot from behind, he didn't turn around because he knew who it was.

"Get back her you ecto-scum, I will blast you away with this Fenton bazooka." His dad yelled at him.

"_Alright I've had it with getting shot at the second I leave my house." _Danny thought as he flew to the park, once there he turned back into Fenton and sat under the oak tree. The started playing a few random chords, thinking about his dilemma. He lit a cigarette took a few puffs and came to the conclusion he had to get away from his parents as soon as possible. With that thought done, he started playing and singing a song.

Every morning I wake up just the same  
Another victim of ordinary fame  
I don't see myself as invincible  
It's not true at all

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do  
It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you  
Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good  
Like anybody would

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just like everybody else  
After all the hype it's hard to tell  
I keep my game face on so well

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world  
I try to hide my true identity  
But no one knows it's only me

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

after he was done singing and playing he packed up his stuff, lit another cigarette and went on home.

**Monday**

Danny woke up by the noises coming from the kitchen, he got up, dressed himself in the clothes he normally wore, and made his way downstairs. He saw that his parents were working on a new invention, he quickly grabbed a few apples, and went on his way to school. As he walked into the school he knew it was gonna be a long day, the first thing he saw when he entered the school was Sam and Tucker kissing. "_get a room."_ Danny thought to himself.

The day felt like it dragged on and on, his classes were boring and he kept thinking back to the weekend, his new bike was still behind the house, and he was thinking off ways to redesign it.

As the school was let out he walked to his house and went upstairs, there he grabbed a suitcase and his band shirts as well as the outfit he wore Saturday. He put all the clothes in the suitcase closed it up and transformed into Phantom, he picked up his suitcase and floated out of the house and went on his way to the rich part of town. Looking for a specific house.

As he floated over the mansions he kept thinking if this was a good idea, but he kept coming to the conclusion that everything was better than staying in his old house. The house he was looking for came into view, on the gate before the mansion were 2 large letters. The letters were V.M.

"_Well this is it, I guess, I hope that everything is not gonna blow up in my face." _Danny thought to himself.

He slowly made his way up to the front door and gave a few loud knocks on the door, hoping that he hadn't disturbed the owner in whatever he was doing.

"Ah cheese wedge, who is there." Came a voice from inside.

As the doors opened, a very confused Vlad Masters stood in the doorway. He looked so confused at seeing the young boy at his door that he had a hard time finding words, but when he found them he quickly asked him a question.

"What are you doing here Daniel." Vlad asked confused as to why the boy may be here. Then he saw the suitcase.

"Well, I got tired of being shot at the second I went outside and being threatened to be ripped apart molecule by molecule, so I decided to move out, but I don't have a lot of money and I was wondering if I could stay with you." Danny said a bit nervous.

"What an unexpected surprise, but of course Daniel like I told you a lot of times, I see you as a sort of son. So who would I be to deny you to live with me." Vlad said, still a bit in shock as to the reason the young man was standing in front of him.

"Thank you so much." Danny said. And with that Vlad let him into the mansion.

"Well make yourself at home Daniel, just pick out a room, god knows I have plenty, and I'll call when dinner is ready. And with that Vlad made his way back to his study. Danny picked up his suitcase from the floor and started to walk upstairs, he looked at every room, and came to the conclusion that he would take the darker room opposed to one or the many green and yellow rooms. He quickly unpacked his stuff and put it away in the closet. He jumped on the bed and picked up the remote and watched some TV until dinner.

As dinner was served Vlad called Danny down to the dining hall. It was a huge room with a large table, where normally Vlad would sit at the head of the table but he guessed that from now on he could just as well sit opposite of Danny.

Vlad asked Danny a lot of questions, like how he was doing in school. "I'm doing pretty good, I got a B average at all of my studies and an A in chemistry." Danny said with a happy tone in his voice, happy that someone finally showed interest in his life except for his new friends.

"So how are things going with miss Manson. Last time I heard you and her were together." Vlad asked. He could see the happy smile vanished in thin air of Danny's face. He immediately knew he had asked a wrong question.

"She and I broke up a week ago, 2 months ago I found out she was going behind my back with Tucker and it broke my heart. So when she came clean, I just left her standing at my locker and just walked away, I broke every contact I had with them, but I got some new friends some that are way better than those 2 anyway." Danny said as his smile came back on his face. "So you still trying to find a way to separate my mom and dad?" Danny asked.

Vlad could clearly hear the venom when he said mom and dad. This was some what a disturbing thing to him, the boy always seemed to have loved his parents, but that seemed over.

"Well since you asked, no I'm no longer trying to separate your parents. I'm focusing most of my time into being the mayor of the town and I'm quite happy with my cat anyway." Vlad said as a smile played on his lips. They both laughed at that. The rest of the dinner went pretty good, Vlad asked a few more questions and then they went to the TV room. On the wall was giant screen. It made everything in the room seem so small. Together they watched the match of the packers and after that Danny made it's way to the stairs to his room. As he walked up the stairs, Vlad called out to him.

"Danny, a few rules whilst you live under my roof. First, I don't care what time your home, as long as your grades are good, second, if you go somewhere please let me know where to that if there is an emergency I can help and third, if you go let me know if you eat dinner at home, so I know if I have to make the cook make you dinner as well. And that were my rules, goodnight Daniel." Vlad said as he walked away to his own room.

Danny was lying in bed and he felt at home, however he still had to go get a few things tomorrow, most important his guitar and his new bike.

* * *

**AN: thank you for reading, a bit of an update as to my update time, i usually write my chapters at 3 in the morning, because for some stupid reason my creativity sparks at that time. but as my vacation is up, i can't do that, so please bare with me as my update time will become a bit longer. instead of once every 3 days or earlier. As always tell me if i made Spelling mistakes, and review it give me a good feeling to write more for this story. If you liked it maybe favorite and follow it. and with that i wish you all a good day and I'm out, and i hope to update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: an eventful day

**AN: well i'm back, like i said it took me a bit longer to write this chapter, as will other chapters in this story from now on,(atleast until i get another break from school). then you all who have been reviewing on the story i really appreciate it and it keeps up my motivation.**

**invader johnny: im not trying to make danny look bitter, he is just hurt and sick of the games. he will be better later on, trust me on that one. and i take offence because in my story vlad is not a fruit loop, oké maybe he is a bit, but that doesn't matter. also i haven't said it before, but check out broken and bloodstained if you haven't already it is really good, after reading that story i was determint to make my own**

**as always, i do not own anything, all credits go to the rightfull owners of the cartoon and the songs i may use in my story.**

* * *

**Tuesday**

As Danny woke up by his alarm that he set on his phone he felt that this morning he was well rested, and that was a first in a long time, usually he got woken up in the night by one of his parents machines and then he couldn't get back to sleep easily. He opened his eyes and was disorientated at first, he was in a different bedroom he was in normally, but then he remembered what he had done yesterday, he had moved in with Vlad and he was already enjoying it. He quickly changed out of his sleeping attire and into his new clothes, he had bought a few more sets like he had been wearing on Saturday and put on his black cargo pants, a black wife beater, his denim jacket and his combat boots, he had also bought a new leather wristband with stubbed spikes on it, and put in on his right wrist. He slowly made his way downstairs to find that Vlad was already sitting at the dinner table eating his breakfast.

"Come and sit Danny, you need to eat some breakfast before you head off to school." Vlad said as he picked up a piece of toast and a mug of coffee.

"Alright than, but only because you I'm actually pretty hungry." Danny replied.

They ate in silence for the first 5 minutes then Danny broke the silence he had an important question to ask Vlad and he knew he needed to do it now before he went to school,

"Vlad can I ask you a question, it is in regards to the house." Danny said.

"Of course Danny you can ask me anything." Vlad said to him.

"Well, you see I was wondering if you had a garage that I can use for a little project if have set my mind on, and if that garage had the necessary tools for the job?" Danny asked

"Well I have a garage, where do you think I store my cars, and to the tools part of the question, not really but I will send someone out to get the necessary tools that I think you might need." Vlad replied with a small laugh.

With his questions answered Danny quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and said his goodbyes and stepped outside of the mansion, he quickly turned into Phantom and flew to his school. Once he got close he went into a nearby ally and changed back into Fenton. He jogged to school property and made his way inside of the school. As he made his way to his locker he saw Sam and Tucker tongue wrestling. He walked a little bit faster and "accidentally" bumped into Tucker, knocking him over and to the ground, he let out a small laugh and made his way to his locker. Grabbing his books and headed to his first class, English from mister Lancer.

In the class he was quiet and sat in the back of the room, he put in one ear plug and picked up his notebook and started sketching the idea he had for his bike and what he wanted to change to it, of course it had to get a new paint job and few modifications to give it a little more speed. As he was sketching Lancer had to take him out of his thoughts by a question on the book they had to read, of course fate had to be cruel to Danny and it had to be Romeo and Juliet. Danny had already read and finished it for the class.

"Mister Fenton can you tell me why Romeo and Juliet couldn't be together?" Lancer said with a voice that told Danny that he didn't expect much from him.

"Romeo and Juliet couldn't be together because their family's were in the middle of feud, both he and Juliet loved each other and swore to be together, but Juliet's family had made arrangements for Juliet to be with lord Paris. They were star crossed lovers and their family's decided that they could not be together." Danny answered with a tone of boredom in his voice. He knew the story well and hated that it had to be about a couple of love birds.

"Very good mister Fenton" Lancer said with a bit of surprise in his voice, he was caught of guard that Danny had known the answer and had forgotten the boy had been doing better in his classes.

Danny went back to his sketch and wasn't interrupted anymore by Lancer or anyone else, he was so busy with his sketches that he didn't notice the hateful glares that were being shot from Sam, as she was still mad about what happened in the hallway and was gonna have a hard word to him as soon as possible. The rest of the class finished 30 minutes later. The rest of the day was uneventful until lunch.

**Lunch**

Danny had quickly gotten his lunch and had made his way over outside. He had picked a spot on a tree and was enjoying his lunch in silence, but because faith has to be cruel to him Sam had quickly found him and she was looking pissed.

"What the fuck was that in the hallway this morning." She said with clear anger in her voice.

"What do you mean." Danny said playing stupid and hoping to piss her off a little more.

"You know what I mean, you shoved Tucker and than you laughed about it." She was getting more pissed by the second by the attitude Danny was putting up towards her.

"Oh that, well next time maybe you should get a room if you want to do that or not do it so close to my locker, and if you excuse me I will be getting back to eating my lunch." Danny said as he was talking about the weather.

"What the fuck Danny, I thought we were your friends." Sam says a bit taken back by the tone of his voice but the quickly got back in her mood of anger.

"Exactly, you hid the nail on the head there. We were friend as in not anymore because I couldn't give a fuck what happened to you or that backstabber anymore." Danny said with a raised voice, clearly losing his calm talking about his ex-best friend and is ex.

The next thing he knew was a sting on his cheek, Sam had slapped him and he was quite shocked about it, after the shock wore of, he rose to his feet, stood over Sam and said with anger in his usually calm voice.

"If I were you I would try and save my hide, before I really get pissed of and do something I might regret." As he says this to her his eyes turn from there usual crystal blue, to a dark red, and back in a matter of seconds.

Sam takes a step back because of the anger he is displaying and walks away still fuming about what happened. As soon as Sam leaves Danny drops back to the ground lights a cigarette and continues with his lunch. But not a minute later someone he had not expected to come up to him had taken a seat next to him and sat in silence.

"hello Valerie" Danny said with a bit of surprise in his voice because usually she didn't talk to him in public afraid to be kicked out by the rest of the A-listers. But she had been talking with him in class and with the 3 of them, see saw him like a friend even if he hadn't really shown it.

"Hi Danny, how you doing?" Valerie asked a bit held back.

"Doing good considering, let me guess you saw the little argument Sam and I had." Danny replied.

"Well I wouldn't call it little because have the school noticed and what happened for her to go off on you like that?" She asked

"What do you know about Sam and me at the moment?" Danny asked her.

"Last I heard you and her were in doing fine, but Paulina said she saw Sam and Tucker being lip locked yesterday, but I don't trust her all that much with that kind of information, she likes to make up lies to get attention." Valerie said with a bit off disgust as she said the last thing.

"Well she was correct about the last thing, Sam and I broke up a week ago, because she and Tucker had been going around my back and been dating for a few months, I found out 2 months ago and we broke up last week." Danny said with a tone of sadness in his voice, but his face didn't betray his emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But that doesn't answer my question." Valerie said

"I just got tired of them being all lovey dovey with each other by my locker so I shoved into Tucker to get the to quit and he fell on the floor by accident, I kinda laughed about that. That's why she is pissed." Danny said still a bit annoyed by Sam.

"I can understand why she is mad at that, but she should not say much being betrayed like that hurts a lot and if she can't see that than she is not really a friend." Valerie said with disgust in her voice, now for Sam's behavior.

"Yeah, that's why we are no longer friends, and to be quite honest you are like my only friend right now." Danny said with a stoic expression on his face.

Valerie was a bit taken aback by that statement, she knew that argument was bad but that it was about that was feeling a bit strange to her, the 3 of them were always the best of friends and for that to be over now was feeling strange to her. She was also shocked that Danny saw her as a friend, he never really mentioned to seeing her as a friend.

"Well, we are friends and you can tell me anything, I want to help you, that is what friends are for." Valerie said to him putting a bit of sympathy in her voice.

"I know, and I have been keeping a big secret from you for a while now, I wanted to tell you earlier but Sam was always against it." Danny said feeling a bit guilty for keeping secrets from a friend.

"Like I said you can tell me anything." Valerie said a bit curios about what he could have been keeping secret from her.

"Alright I'm gonna tell you but what I'm gonna tell you, you can't tell to anyone else, you will be one of the few people who know." Danny said a bit hesitant.

"I promise, scouts honor." she said as she held up her hand with 3 fingers raised.

"Alright then." "_here goes nothing."_ Danny thought to himself. "I'm Phantom."

to say Valerie was shocked was to say the least, she had considered him being Phantom, they had the same build and same facial features. She had come to that conclusion a few years back, but she had discarded the possibility because their personalities where so different.

"You know, if you don't want to tell me, don't tell me." Valerie said a bit hurt thinking that he was lying to her.

"I'm not lying to you." he said. He quickly looked around a if anyone was watching them, which they weren't and he let a small ball of ecto-energy float in his hand to prove he wasn't kidding her.

"holy shit, I had my suspicions a few years back, but discarded those, and now to be proven right is feeling strange. But you are telling me the truth and I'm sorry for shooting at you all those years." she said a bit ashamed about her actions towards her friend.

"No worries, you didn't know it was me, so I don't take it personal, but can we make a truce now, no more shooting at me." Danny asked.

"of course, if I had known sooner, I would have stopped fighting you earlier." she says.

"Alright and can you do me a favor, stop hunting for Ember, Johnny and Kitty, we are friends now, and they promised that they wouldn't try to anything evil anymore, I don't care if you shoot other ghost, go right ahead if you want, hell hit skulker a bit harder if you want, but please don't shoot my friends, please." he gave her his puppy dog eyes that he rarely used only on Sam and that was over now.

"Alright, but we better head back to our classes, lunch is over soon and I don't want to be late, and for the record, the new outfit looks really good." Valerie said as she pulled herself of the ground and walked away.

Danny packed up his stuff and headed towards his class. He hadn't really paid attention to the other students today but when the looked he could see a lot of the female students had gleam of lust in their eyes when they looked at him. Laughing to himself as he came to the realization he went to his class and didn't bother with it.

**End of the school day**

Danny made his way out of the school and went on his way to his old house, thinking about what he had to take with him. As he came upon his house he went invisible and intangible and walked in. looking around if he could see his parents, but like always they were in the basement working on another invention of their. He quickly made is way upstairs and grabbed a bag for the rest of his stuff, he put the amp for his guitar in the bag as well and strapped the guitar on his back. He took the bag with his other stuff in his hand and quietly made his way downstairs, he than packed the bag on his bike and started it, putting on his shades and putting in his earplugs he then put on this music and drove away, as he was driving fuel was playing in his ears.

Give me fuel,  
Give me fire,  
Give me that which I desire,  
Ooh!  
(SHHHHAH!)

Yeah!  
Turn on, I see red  
Adrenaline crash and crack my head  
Nitro junkie, paint me dead  
And I see red

One hundred plus through black and white  
War horse, warhead  
Fuck 'em man, white knuckle tight  
Through black and white

Ooh, I burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard, loose and clean

And I burn,  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with gasoline

So give me fuel,  
Give me fire,  
Give me that which I desire

Yeah!

Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home,  
Burn your face upon the chrome  
Yeah, oh yeah!

Take the corner, join the crash  
Headlights, headlines,  
Another junkie lives too fast  
Yeah, lives way too fast  
Yeah, lives way too fast, (fast) fast,  
(fast) fast, (fast) fast whoa

Ooh, on I burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard loose and clean

And on I burn,  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with gasoline

So, give me fuel  
Give me fire,  
Give me that which I desire,  
Ooh yeah!

White knuckle tight!

Give me fuel  
Give me fire  
My desire

Ooh, on I burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
And on and on,  
Churning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with gasoline

Give me fuel,  
Give me fire,  
Give me that which I desire,  
Ooh

Oh I burn!

He started driving fast thanks to the music and made his way to his new house. As he entered the garage he could see they various cars Vlad drove and he was impressed. He quickly stalled his bike and started working on it, 2 hours later Vlad called him on his phone to tell him that dinner was ready and that he should come eat. After dinner Danny went back on working on his bike, he was quite good at working on this bike, but that was one of the few things he had gotten from his father.

At around 11 pm he called it a night and made his way to his room ad put on his sleeping attire. Diving in the bed and a few minutes after he had jumped in his bed he was out like a light.

* * *

**AN: well that is another chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much a**n**s i enjoyed writing it. if you liked it review, maybe favorite and follow it. and tell me what you liked and didn't like. as you may have noticed the chapter is longer than it usually is, im trying to write longer chapters and i just got in the flow of this willing to put my twitter in the next chapter if you guys want that, im gonna update there how things are going with the story and things im working on, like the cover photo and maybe other stories once i start working on those. hope to update soon. and im out.**


	7. Chapter 7: time for a break

**hello everyone, i'm back and i come up with a regular update time, i will now update once a week, on a saturday or sunday. I want to thank everyone for reading this so far it means a lot we have made it over 2500 views as of writing this, and a special thanks for the people who leave reviews and give me inspiration to write. **

**sheffelman- i see, you have found out what i am trying to do to danny's look. i will try to finish the cover picture that i have for him, sadly i don't have any good drawing programs, so i would most likely be a picture taken of the drawing and then you can see how he will look like.**

**i don't own anything, all rights go to the creators of this cartoon, and the songs i may use in this story.**

* * *

**Wednesday**

It has been a month since Danny has moved in with Vlad, and now it was the last week of school before the spring vacation starts. The month had been full of training, working on his bike and going with Ember to concerts both hers and other bands. Both Danny's human form and his ghost form had become more powerful thanks to the training, Danny had also grown a bit thanks to the growth spurt he had gotten. He is now 6'3 and more muscular than Dash or Kwan. He had grown out his hair a bit and now he had a pony tail, a bit like Vlad's hair. And in his ghost form his hair had gotten a fiery expect, his hair was now a bit like Ember's but only white and did not grow when he got more power.

Danny woke up to his alarm, he quickly got out of bed and made his way to the dining area where Vlad was sitting at the table reading the news paper and eating his breakfast.

"Good morning Danny, how was you night?" Vlad asked looking up from his paper in at his "son".

Vlad had seen Danny as a son even before he had moved in, but now that the had lived here for a month he felt that Danny was actually his son.

"My night was pretty good, but I'm really excited for Friday." Danny replied.

"Ah yes, summer vacation, I was wondering if you had any plans for it this year?" Vlad asked.

"Not really, I think I might just stay here and train some more, maybe Ember has any idea's of what to do for this spring maybe we go to a concert or two when we get the chance." Danny said with a hopeful tone in his voice, he didn't really want to spend his entire vacation with training, and hanging out with Ember always was fun to do.

"Well we'll see what time brings won't we." Vlad said.

"You're right, but enough about me, how about you, how was your night and what are your plans for today?" Danny asked.

"My night was uneventful as usual, and for my plans of today, I have to do somethings in the office today and then check out a few sites of where the city is going to expend to. A lot of people have been moving here recently, mostly for you or should I say Danny Phantom." Vlad replied.

"Alright, good luck with that I'm gonna go to school and I will be taking the bike." Danny said cheerfully.

"Oh, you finally finished it?" Vlad questioned, Danny had been working on that thing for a month now and it really had been upgraded.

"Well not completely but it is in full driving condition and the appearance is as it should be, but I have to do a few things to make it go faster and have some ghost powers like going intangible, so I don't have to keep making it." Danny said.

"Ok, well I wish you a good day at school son." Vlad said.

"Thanks Vlad." Danny replied, not really paying attention to the son part, Vlad had been calling him that a lot more recently, but it didn't really bother him all that much, he did see Vlad as a form of a father, but he wasn't really ready to say that, considering his old father Jack.

Danny got on his bike and started it up. The bike had gone from a normal gray chopper to a lowered chopper with a black paint job, green decorative flames and a skull on in the middle of the handle bar, and the eyes where the light. There was a skull on the paint job as well, it was the origin point of the flames so it looked like the skull was flying with a bunch of green flames dripping of it. And instead of a one seater seat he had gotten a 2 seater so he could take Ember on his bike when the would go out, seeing as Kitty was on the back of Johnny's bike. He hadn't taken the bike for a ride yet so this was the first time anyone was gonna see it.

20 minutes later Danny arrived at school and immediately noticed the people staring at him and the bike. The nerds looked from a distance. The bikers walked up to the bike to inspect it, and ask a few questions about what Danny had done to it. And the A-listers were just glaring at Danny because he got all the attention. Danny had put on some defense mechanisms and some weapons. He activated the defense mechanisms and walked in the school. He quickly made his way over to his locker and was surprised and angered by who he saw standing there. Tucker was standing in front of his locker on his PDA typing something and not really paying attention. Usually Danny would have left him standing there was it not for him standing directly in front of the locker.

"What do you want?" Danny asked with annoyance in his voice and an expression the toughest jock would flinch under.

Tucker looked up at Danny and swallowed away his fear. Tucker used to be taller than Danny but that changed after about a year in Danny's relation with Sam, however they had been the same when it came to strength well until a month ago. "Look I came to talk to you,and please listen."

"You know I really don't want to but see this as a last act of favor for our old friendship. You got 3 minutes before I walk away and stop listening." Danny said as he grabbed his books from his locker.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened between me and Sam and that we didn't tell you what happened and that we dated behind your back." Tucker said with a sad tone to his voice.

"I'm your best friend and I betrayed your trust. And I would do anything to be friends again, it just doesn't feel the same without you, and I tried talking to you yesterday, but you weren't at home and your parents didn't know where you were either, they thought you were out with me and Sam or with Valerie" Tucker finishes.

"First of you were my best friend, you aren't my best friend anymore Johnny is. And it wouldn't have been like this if you had talked to me when the first time you kissed had happened, instead of me finding out on my own by hearing you talk. And I was out yesterday" Danny said. _"No reason for him to know that I moved out." _he thought.

"Wait who do you mean with Johnny being your new best friend. We aren't talking about Johnny 13 are we?" Tucker asked confused.

"Yeah we are, Johnny is a pretty chill dude, and not evil at all. Hell I have been hanging out with him, Kitty and Ember this past month. Got a problem with it." Danny asked with a bit of a challenging tone to his voice.

Tucker didn't seem to notice the challenging tone and whispered."Yeah I do, they are ghost and they are evil. They are just gonna attack you when you don't pay attention."

"I think your forgetting I'm a ghost as well, and they are not evil, and even if they were we have a truce, and I think your 3 minutes are up" he whispered with a tone of anger at his former friend.

Tucker looked at the retreating form of his former friend and knew that there was gonna be trouble, he quickly went to look for Sam and tell how to conversation had gone and what he had found out.

The rest of the day went by like it had the pass of a snail. But eventually the school was let out and Danny made his way over to his house on his bike and was on his way to his house to get his guitar and then of to the park to relax, and play a little. Which he definitely needed seeing as the talk with Tucker had pissed him off.

**Wednesday afternoon with Jazz**

Jazz Fenton had gotten a vacation from college early, because like always she had finished all her projects and had done all her test early she had been able to go home a little earlier than the rest. She had just gotten home and walked in the door.

"Hello anyone here?" she called out.

"Jazz how you doing and why are you so early we expected you to get here on Saturday." her dad said to her looking very happy.

"I finished a bit earlier so I got to get home sooner. But enough about me how is everything going here?" Jazz asked.

"Everything has been going great. Your mother and I have been working on a few inventions for both our own and a few for the GIW."

"That's great dad, also do you know if Danny is home already?" Jazz asked.

"I haven't seen him yet, he might be still at school, maybe call Tucker or Sam, maybe they know." her dad suggested.

"Alright, good idea but I'm gonna get something to eat first, it was a long drive and I haven't eaten since this morning." Jazz replied.

And with that she made her way to the kitchen got something to eat and went to her old room. It hadn't changed a bit but was reasonably clean considering that her parents were always busy in the lab. She quickly ate her food, and called Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, how you doing?" Jazz said when the phone was picked up.

"Hey Jazz, long time since we talked. I'm doing pretty good." Tucker replied.

"Good to hear, but I called to ask you something, do you know where Danny is, he isn't at home and I thought maybe you would know."

"Sorry, haven't talked to him since this morning and that was exception because we are having a fight and we haven't talked in 3 months. And when I wanted to talk to him yesterday he wasn't at home either. But I have to go, why don't you call him on him yourself."

"Alright thanks Tucker." Jazz said a bit confused over what he and Danny could be fighting.

She quickly called Danny and after trying 2 times she got a hold of him.

**with Danny in the park**

Danny was playing on his guitar when his phone went off, he was just a little late to grab it, luckily it went of again immediately, he quickly answered the call.

"Who is it?" Danny asked.

"Hey little brother, how you doing?" Jazz asked.

"Hey sis, I'm doing good, so why this unexpected call?" He answered.

"I am in town for spring break and I was wondering if you wanted to greet me, but you weren't at home, so where you at?" She said to him.

"I'm at the park at the moment, if you wanna talk, you can meet me here." Danny replied.

"Alright I'm on my way." Jazz said.

fifteen minutes later Jazz was standing at the edge of the park and walked on the gravel road leading through it. Not a minute later she found Danny sitting under the tree playing his guitar. She quickly walked up to him from behind trying to surprise him but before she could even get close enough to scare him, he already noticed her. "If you trying to scare someone, you should try someone who doesn't have super sensitive hearing." Danny said.

"It's kind off cheating if you look at it." Jazz stated.

"I guess, but I can't really do much about it. So tell me how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good, classes aren't to hard and I'm doing well on my studies. But what about you?"

"My study is good, I have a B average except for chemistry and English I got a A for those classes." He replied.

"Alright, way to go little brother, but I'm a bit concerned for you, I called Tucker to ask where you were, and he said you were fighting. What is that about?" She asked.

"What did he tell you?" Danny asked with a bit of anger in his voice directed to Tucker.

"Nothing, only that you fought he had to go after that." Jazz said taken back by the tone in his voice a tone she had not heard from Danny before.

"Well, let me give you the short breakdown because I'm getting tired of having to explain this again and again." he said with annoyance dripping from his voice. He lit a cigarette took a drag and then got it pulled from him by Jazz and thrown away and started to explain what had happened, he didn't tell her that he had moved and he was now living with Vlad or what had happened to Ember. But he told her everything else. Once he was done with the story Jazz looked at him in shock. She quickly recovered.

"So that is what happened, can't say I blame you for getting in fight with Sam and Tucker but did you have to beat up Dash. That is not you" Jazz said.

"I know that is way I felt guilty once I had found out what his injuries where." Danny replied.

"Alright we have been here for some time, it's almost time for dinner, you coming with me or do I see you tonight?" Jazz asked.

"_fuck now I have to tell her."_ Danny thought to himself. "I won't be coming with you and you won't see me tonight because I don't actually live there anymore."

"What do you mean, you don't actually live there anymore dad said that you were out, he didn't say you had moved out." Jazz asked confused.

"Great so mom and dad haven't even found out that I haven't been in that house for over a month. We have some awesome father and mother don't we. They don't even know I have been gone, and the don't get tired of shooting at me." Danny replied his voice sounded like it tired and his face said the same thing.

"So you have been gone for a month, and mom and dad don't know about it. But where have you been staying." Jazz asked with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Easy sis, I haven't been living on the street, but I won't tell you where I have been staying, less chance of you knowing, the less chance you have have of taking me away from there, or for mom and dad to find out. But if you excuse me I have to head home, or I will have a problem and the same goes for you, Maddie and Jack would love to know what has happened at your college. And you shouldn't keep them waiting, maybe we see each other soon. I don't know but take care sis." Danny said and without waiting for a response he walked to his bike, started it up, and he drove away like a bat out of hell.

He came home, Vlad was still out, probably had a meeting with someone important or something held him up at the office he thought. He quickly ate something and went to his room, lit a cigarette did his homework and watch some T.V. and went to lay in bed, over thinking the things that had happened to day, and it wasn't long before Danny fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: thank you all for readin this chapter. i hope it was good, if so tell me, if not tell me what you didn't like by leaving a review, if you liked it a lot maybe you could follow it and favorite. I'm gonna put my twitter on my page and i'm gonna post updates there to when a new chapter is coming out or if there has been a delay or something also gonna post a sketch of the cover for the story there so if you want to see it follow me on my twitter and I hope you all have a fantastic week and i hope to see you all soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: a run and a request

**AN: Well hello there, i want to thank everyone who has been reading this so far, i really appreciate it. Thanks to all of you the story has almost 3500 views, thank you all so much. and a special thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story, and thanks to those who have left a review with either a kind word or questions.**

**I own nothing, all right go to both the creators of the cartoon and the songs in may use in this story**

* * *

**Friday evening**

Danny had been hanging out at the house, and he got tired of it. He had been playing doomed against Tucker and Sam, they used to be a team, but now that they had their fight, he had ignored their request and gotten into a battle with them. He was using his ghost powers to fight against them, because he had gotten stronger his powers in the game were more powerful as well. Sam had once been very powerful, so powerful that Danny couldn't beat her, but now she was weak compared to him. Once he had defeaten them, he had logged off and was sitting on his computer reading some articles about his changes as phantom. But he had grown tired of that as well. He quickly got up, put on some work out clothes, put his phone and cigarettes in his pocked and made his way down stairs. He called out to Vlad that he would be gone for an hour or 2 and that he would check in if he was still awake by the time he got back.

He made his way to amity's forest, he put in his ear plugs and put on an album from skillet, comatose to be exact, he put on his favorite song from the album and started running. Using every emotion he got from the song towards his running.

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

(Falling in the black.)  
(Slipping through the cracks.)

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside  
The black.

The rest of the album played and 40 minutes later he was done with his run. As he finished and made his way back to the entrance to the forest, he got a phone call. He quickly fished the phone from his pocket, saw the caller id and answered it.

"Hello Ember, what do I own this pleasant call for?" Danny asked. Danny had gotten Ember a cellphone so they could call when they needed to. But they usually just found each other at their house or realm.

"Hi dipstick, I'm in town for the weekend and I'm giving a show, I was wondering if you want to come and meet a few bands and just hang out?" Ember asked.

"Sure, I would love to come. Which bands are at the show?" Danny replied with a question of his own.

"Well, I'm the main act, we got F.F.D.P. As the support act, and Biffy Clyro as the into." Ember answered.

"Alright, I'll be there. Where do you wanna meet up?" Danny asked.

"How about you pick me up at my realm, and we got from there to the concert." Ember asked.

"Sounds good to me, but I gotta go, see you Saturday." Danny answered.

As Danny ended the call, his ghost sense went off.

"_great who could that be?"_ Danny thought to himself.

He quickly changed into phantom and flew in the sky looking around as he did. He could hear a faint beeping, as he looked back he could see a rocket heading straight towards him. He quickly went intangible and let the rocket fly through him. It exploded on a tree not far behind him.

"Ah, I knew that I, Skulker greatest hunter of the Ghost zone would find you, and now stay still so I can make you into a pelt for my wall." Skulker yelled.

"Ah if it isn't the tin can that can't even hold a bit of soup." Danny retorted to him, just to piss him off.

"We'll see who can't hold what, if I catch you with my new ecto-net." Skulker retorted.

he quickly shot the ecto-net from his wrist, but Danny blocked it with a shield, and shot an ectoblast at skulker. He hit him right in the chest and send him flying backwards into a tree, which broke under the force of Skulker hitting it, sending pieces of wood flying all over the place. Skulker quickly got up and fired a barrage of rockets at Danny, he barely dodged them, but was sent back by the blast. Sending him into a rock behind him. Danny got up slowly, coughing up some blood that was both green and red.

"Alright, now you pissed me off" Danny said with a tone that almost resembled malice.

Skulker was laughing at him and shooting ectoblasts at Danny. Danny dodged them and started steadying himself, he planted his feet firmly on ground, took a deep breath and unleashed the most powerful ghost wail he had ever done. Skulker although ready for the attack, didn't know it was this powerful and got slung trough multiple trees. And stopped when he hit a large rock. However Danny didn't stop the assault he started moving forward, closing the distance between him and Skulker. The closer Danny got to Skulker the more Skulkers armor was breaking down, the circuits were fried, weapons were destroyed and his body was falling apart, only the head was still intact once Danny was done. Danny walked over to the weakened and dazed body of Skulker, he picked it and gripped it tightly.

"Listen Skulker, I should kill you for hurting my friend and assaulting me, but I'm not that kind off guy, so I will let get back to Ghost zone to leave me and my friends alone, and if you don't listen I will not be so kind next time." Danny threatened.

He quickly threw Skulker up in the air, and shot an ectoblast after him. He could feel his back and his ribs, he was sure some of those were broken, and now that the adrenaline had worn off he started to feel all kinds of bruises and cuts, he knew that those would take some time to heal up but the ribs he would let his fast healing take care of those during his sleep. They usually did. He flew up above the trees, turned invisible and intangible and made his way over to his house.

**Saturday with Danny**

Danny woke up at a later time than usual, and when he did he was still sore from yesterday's fight his ribs weren't broken anymore and his back hurt a lot less than it did yesterday but he still felt sore and the pain from the bruises on his limbs and his side would take a bit of time to heal. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower, he preferred cold to medium temperature water since the accident, hot water usually felt to hot for his skin, since he had an ice core, his body temperature was lower than normal. After he got done with his shower he put on some clothes and made his way to the dining area, where Vlad was eating his breakfast, apparently he had woken up a bit later as well.

"So, tell me what happened yesterday, you said you would give me a heads up when you where to come home, but I guess I fell asleep before you got home." Vlad said.

"I went to take a run in the forest, when I was done I got a phone call from Ember, she invited me to her concert and asked if we wanted to go together. After I ended the call, Skulker attacked but I send him back to the Ghost zone." Danny told Vlad.

"Did you give him any souvenirs so to speak?" Vlad asked.

"Let's say, we wont be seeing Skulker any time soon, he pretty much blew up his entire armor, sadly he got a few good hit off before he got his armor destroyed." Danny said, carefully running his hand down his side as to not aggravate anymore pain from the bruises.

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah just some bruises and a sore back that's all he left me." Danny lied, no reason for Vlad to worry about him.

"Alright then, I take it that you will going soon to get Ember for her show." Vlad said

"Yeah, just gonna finish up breakfast, put on some new clothes and clean my room, and then I will be gone." Danny answered, he usually cleaned his room himself instead of having one of the maids clean it.

With that he quickly finished his breakfast in silence, ran upstairs cleaned his room and put on his clothes. It was now 2 o'clock. He then made his way to his bike, started it up and drove down the street, he had put on a device that created a portal for a short period of time, a handy invention, at least a lot less work than having to bring his bike downstairs to Vlad's basement and go through the portal that way. He quickly made his way into the Ghost zone and on his way to Ember's realm. He had found it fairly quick and got of the bike, he walked over to the door and knocked. As the door opened he had to swallow hard to find his voice. Before him stood Ember in even tighter leather pants, her usual tank top had been switched out for a purple variant and she was wearing a leather jacket with small studs on top of the shoulder. But as always she was wearing her skull boots.

**Ember's realm a few hours earlier.**

Ember had woken up and quickly gotten out of bed, took a shower, put on some comfortable clothes and ate her breakfast, as she was doing the dishes she heard a knock at her door, she quickly opened her door and saw kitty standing in the door.

"Hey Kitty." Ember said.

"Hey Em." Kitty said.

"So what you doing here?" Ember asked.

"I got bored, Johnny is out riding with his club and I stayed at home, but it's so boring on your own, so I decided I wanted to come check out what you were doing."

"Well I'm about to go and change because I have a concert. You wanna come?" Ember asked

"Sure, can I invite Johnny as well, and how late should we be there." Kitty asked.

"Of course you can ask Johnny, and be there at 7, that's when the first act is supposed to go on.

"Alright, I'll get going so you can change, see you tonight." kitty said and with that she left.

Ember looked at the time and saw that It was already 1 o'clock, she quickly ran upstairs, put on her outfit she had gotten together the night before and did her make up. She heard a knock at the door and knew that it had to be Danny. She ran downstairs and opened the door. She saw Danny stare at her, and it made her blush a little. She saw that he was wearing his normal outfit but with a almost skin tight dark purple wife beater with her name on it under his jacket. And he had changed the laces in his boot with light blue laces.

"So, ready to go?" she asked him, pulling him out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready." Danny answered with a slight blush on his cheeks from staring at her.

They quickly made their way to Danny's bike, Ember hadn't seen it yet because he had only finished it on Wednesday and completely finished it yesterday.

"Wait, this is your bike?" she asked amazed by it.

"Yeah, this is the bike Johnny gave me. I modified it a little and gave it a personal touch. You like it?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I do, it looks awesome." she replied.

"Alright ready to go, hold on tight." Danny said as they drove of like a bat out of hell, quickly making their way through the Ghost zone. Danny opened a portal and drove through it. About an hour later they were at the concert, Ember got of and made it to the dressing room, with Danny following behind her. She told him to entertain himself while she was gonna do a few sound checks.

But about 10 minutes later she came back looking defeated.

"Ember, what going on. Shouldn't you be doing your sound check?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but our second guitar player broke his arm, and he can't play." She answered looking defeated.

"I wish there was anything I could do for you." Danny said feeling pity for his friend.

"Wait, don't you play guitar, you could totally replace our second guitarist."

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter, and sorry for it being late, school and work have been killing me this week/weekend and i was way to tired to write anything yesterday, also the little muse in my head decided it was a good time to shut up. As you can see a bit of a cliff hanger. Well anyway, i hope you all liked it, and if you did, maybe you can favorite and follow and keep in mind, reviews make my day, and give me the inspiration to write so maybe leave one of those. As always hope you enjoyed and i will update as soon as i can. See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9: the concert and an afterparty

**AN: So, I'm back, sorry for the later update, but i have been busy this weekend, and to make it up, this chapter is a bit longer than it usually is. I want to thank every one who has been reading it so far, and has followed and favorited, you guys and gals rock. and an even bigger thanks to the people who have been reviewing. Also this chapter is one of the ones why this story is rated M. so keep that in mind**

**Agitofang666: thank your for you suggestions on the music in this chapter, i was already gonna use a skillet song, but wasn't to sure if i was gonna use it as a solo or duet, but i came to a conclussion.**

**Sheffelman: thank you for your suggestion to use meditation to kick my muse awake, sadly it didn't work, so i relaxed in a different way, i just looked outside to nature and when i went to write i put on music.**

**Invader Johnny: Well sir aren't you a cheeky one having figured out my little ruse.**

**as always, i don't own anything, all rights go to the respectfull owners of both the show and the music used in this story.**

* * *

"Ember, what going on. Shouldn't you be doing your sound check?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but our second guitar player broke his arm, and he can't play." She answered looking defeated.

"I wish there was anything I could do for you." Danny said feeling pity for his friend.

"Wait, don't you play guitar, you could totally replace our second guitarist." she said.

"I don't know Ember, I'm not that good." Danny replied.

"You got to be kidding me, you are amazing, almost as good if not a little better than the guitarist I normally use." Ember countered.

"Alright, fine I'll do it." Danny agreed.

10 minutes later both Danny and Ember were on the stage playing a few different songs to test out their guitars. Ember had teleported Danny home to get his guitar and send them back. Ember was gonna do her usual songs, but then Danny got an idea. He had been working on a few songs and was tempted to play them during the show. He told Ember his idea, and she agreed because he was helping her out in a time of need.

3 hours later

Danny was standing backstage, he was feeling nervous. He was used to fighting ghosts on a daily basis and wasn't scared or anything, but this he found almost terrifying, what if he screwed up and they would start to laugh or he fucks up and Ember gets pissed. Ember could see Danny was nervous and walked up to him.

"No need to be nervous dipstick, everything is going to be fine." Ember said.

"I know, but what if I fuck up, I don't want to embarrass myself, or you for that matter." Danny said feeling nervous for what he was about to do.

"It will be fine, you have been fighting ghost before the eyes of more people than there are here, and you never fucked up. You will do amazing." Ember said with a confidence in Danny.

"Your right, I have nothing to fear, thanks I guess." Danny said.

"No problem dipstick." Ember replied before walking back to the rest of the band on stage behind the curtain.

"_i can do this, there is nothing to fear." _Danny thought to himself.

He quickly transformed into his other half, but his alter ego was different than usual, he had changed his clothes his HAZMAT suit was gone and there were now black cargo pants with red flames running on the bottom and the side of it. On his feet where now black combat boots with steel tip nose. He was wearing a wife beater shirt with his logo on it, with a black leather jacket with red hood over it, on the back of the jacket was a red anarchy symbol, on his wrist were spiked leather straps, and on his left wrist, there was a small DP insignia. On his right middle finger there was a ring that looked like a skull, and it was glowing an eery green from the sockets. He quickly walked on stage, standing to the left of Ember, ready for the moment they were gonna perform. Ember shot him a quick smile and a thumbs up, before the curtain was being raised. The crowd was going wild, and it was almost deafening.

"Alright Amity Park, are you ready to rock?" Ember questioned, only for the crowd to become even more frenzied.

"Good, because tonight we got a very special person to help out with a replacement, because our guitarist has broken his arm. Give him some love, Danny Phantom." She said.

As she said that, the crowd became even more wild, and Danny couldn't believe his eyes and ears people where going wild just for him and they were chanting their names, he could feel Ember getting more powerful, but he knew she was going to put that energy into the performance, and not into brainwashing everyone.

They had been playing for about an hour and a half, before Ember told the audience that there was a special surprise.

"Mister Phantom here agreed to play with us, under one circumstance. And that was that he could pick 2 songs, that he would both sing, on I would back him up on one of them. So seeing as it is almost the end of the night why not do just that." Ember said, giving the heads up to Danny.

"thank you Ember, yeah I have been working on a few songs and I thought that it would be nice to sing them now I had the chance, so here goes nothing." Danny said, that last thing mostly to himself.

He started playing his guitar and then started singing

16 dollars in a back street corner is enough for a beautiful day  
I see a window open hearing Aerosmith rocking with Dick Brave "Walk This Way"  
I need a quick drink, more volume for the beat  
I see the cats are playing dice

It's 7 in the morning and you lost all your money  
To a fat lady singing boogie woogie chili honey

I've been walking the streets again  
But it's the same old thing, I'll do it again  
Just to see what the day will bring  
But it's the same old song, I'll do it again

I'll bring you home my baby I will  
I would love to bring you home  
I would love to bring you home  
I would love to bring you home

16 hours on my back in a corner and an empty bottle of Jack and a bitch  
Well I'm sorry to inform you that the poison in my body  
guiding you to walk away from this mess  
I need a quick drink, more volume for the beat  
I see the cats are playing dice

It's 7 in the morning and you lost all your money  
To a fat lady singing boogie woogie chili honey

I've been walking the streets again  
But it's the same old thing, I'll do it again  
Just to see what the day will bring  
But it's the same old song, I'll do it again

I'll bring you home my baby I will  
I would love to bring you home  
I would love to bring you home  
I would love to bring you home

16 dollars in a back street corner is enough for a beautiful day  
I see a window open hearing Aerosmith rocking with Dick Brave "Walk This Way"  
I need a quick drink, more volume for the beat  
I see the cats are playing dice

It's 7 in the morning and you lost all your money  
To a fat lady singing boogie woogie chili honey

I've been walking the streets again  
But it's the same old thing, I'll do it again  
Just to see what the day will bring  
But it's the same old song, I'll do it again

I'll bring you home my baby I will  
I would love to bring you home  
I would love to bring you home  
I would love to bring you home

the crowd went wild when he finished his first song, chanting his name and screaming for an encore, giving Danny both confidence and power for some reason. He gave a quick glance to Ember and she understood that she was up with him. He started playing the guitar.

(Danny)  
I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms  
(Ember)  
It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

(Danny)  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

(Ember)

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

(Danny)  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

(Danny and Ember)  
In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

(Danny)  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)

(Ember)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down

(Danny)  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

As he finished the songs, he crowed went wild again. Now Chanting both his and Embers name, he could feel his power growing as well as Embers. And with that they finished the show. Saying their goodbyes to the fans. They walked backstage to find both Johnny and Kitty waiting for them.

"Great show guys." Kitty said.

"Yeah, you totally kicked ass, especially you Danny, I didn't think you were that good." Johnny said.

"Thanks, I was pretty nervous when I started but the crowds reaction gave me a little boost." Danny said, his hair flaming and going wild even more than it did usually.

"Yeah baby-pop was amazing, told you that you shouldn't have to be nervous." Ember said with a smug smile.

"Yeah you were right, but now that the concert is done, what do you wanna do next?" Danny asked.

"Well, now it's time for the after party." Ember stated.

"Oh, I love the after parties." Kitty said.

And with that they left the concert, getting on their bikes, they decided to have a little race. Even though Johnny's bike was fast, Danny's bike was just faster. After they had travel for 15 minutes, and hit the half way mark they decided to stop. Danny was the first one at the half way point with Ember on the back of the bike.

"Damn Danny, you drive like you came straight out of hell." Ember said.

"Well, it was a race, and when I take a bet I aim to be the winner." Danny replied whilst lighting 2 cigarettes and giving one to Ember.

About 2 minutes later Johnny appeared with Kitty.

"I can't believe you beat me kid. I knew I was fast but goddamn, you are crazy." Johnny said.

"Thanks, but trust me it's mostly the bike that did it." Danny replied.

"You think you can give me a hand sometime, and give it a little boost as well?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, I'll swing by tomorrow and I'll take a look at it." Danny said. Happy to help a friend, especially a friend that was great with bikes.

After Danny and Ember finished their cigarettes they were on their way again, this time riding next to each other and Ember giving directions to Danny on where to go. After 15 minutes they arrived at an abandoned warehouse, faint music was playing. Ember walked up to door, followed by Danny, Johnny and Kitty. She kicked open the door, and started walking in followed by the others. The walked down the corridor and when they opened the door, the music was pumping. All around them were people dancing, drinking, smoking cigarettes and joints and people fooling around with each other. Even though Danny had never been to one, he knew about them and knew exactly what they were at.

"I never guessed you guys to go to raves. Didn't seem like your style." Danny said.

"We come here to change things up a bit, might not be our style, but we love to party." Ember said to Danny.

"Come on let's get something to drink." Johnny said to all of them.

About 2 and a half hours later, they were all dancing and having fun. They had been drinking, but both Ember and Danny weren't drunk, unfortunately the same could not be said about Kitty and Johnny. They saw Johnny and Kitty walk of to a more private area and continued dancing.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Danny asked to Ember.

"Yeah, I'm kinda thirsty." She replied.

They walked over to the bar, Ember ordering a vodka coke, and Danny ordered a beer. The were just hanging at the bar and they were talking. When a thought hit both of them.

"_Damn, Ember looks hot right now." _Danny thought to himself.

"_Danny looks amazing." _Ember thought.

They had gotten closer to each other without even knowing, and before Ember knew what happened Danny had pressed his lips against her. Taking a few second to get out of the initial shock, she started kissing him back. After a few minutes they stopped their little make out session, and Ember let them back to the dance floor. The music had been slowed down, and people where dancing normal instead of the jumping that was going on a few minutes ago. Ember started dancing with Danny, and Danny felt like he was in heaven. Dancing with an amazing and beautiful girl like Ember. After a minute of normal dancing, Ember slowly started grinding against Danny. At this point Danny started grinding with her. That action elected a moan from Ember. The kept on dancing like that for a few minutes until the music got heavier and it became impossible to dance like that any longer. They made their way back to bar and ordered a normal coke for the both of them. Once the order was place, Ember got of her seat and sat on Danny's lap.

"So tell me, when did you start liking me." Ember asked Danny.

"I always found you attractive, but I think I started liking you when we started hanging out." Danny replied honestly. "What about you, when did you start liking me?"

"Well, I always found you kinda cute, but when I saw you the first time since my break up, you looked hot, even though you had only changed physically, but then I started hanging out with you and I started seeing things I hadn't noticed before and that's why I started liking you." Ember answered.

As she finished her explanation, the barman sat down their cokes, and after they finished their drinks, Ember looked at Danny.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked him.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" He asked.

Ember looked at him with lust in her eyes, she quickly grabbed his arm and teleported them out of the rave and into her bedroom. She looked at Danny and started kissing him roughly. Danny a bit shocked with Ember being so rough, quickly started kissing her back, his hands made their way to he lower back as her hands ran over his abs. After a few minutes of kissing and heavy patting Ember put her hands at the base of Danny's shirt and phased it off, only to notice that he had done the same thing with her jacket and top. They started kissing again, Danny running his hands over he bare back and rubbing her butt with one hand, which was met with Ember moaning into his mouth and her hands running over his abs. She unclasped her bra and as soon as it hit the floor, Danny brought his mouth to one of her nipples and rubbed the other with is fingers. Slowly walking them back to the bed, he let her fall on top of the sheets and then continued with is licking and kneading of her breasts. He switched from licking her left breast to her right breast and made his hand get to her pants and phased them off. Taking a step back to admire the view of a now completely naked Ember, he phased of his own pants. What Ember saw shocked her, he was about 6 inches, she had never expected that of him. He slowly made his way back to her and started kissing her passionate, she felt like she was in heaven. Danny gave her that look that said, this is it. And as to answer him she kissed him rough on his lips. Danny slowly started entering her. As he saw that her face was twisted into that of pain.

"Are you alright Ember." he asked worried.

She laughed at the fact that he was worried, it wasn't as much as pain, as it felt a bit uncomfortable, she had done it before, but never had she been with someone as big as he was.

"Yeah, just start of slow, I have to get used to it." She answered.

Danny started going slow, after a minute of her getting used to his length, he started going faster and deeper. Ember started moaning, she was starting to feel her orgasm built and she was on the edge. After a couple of second her body went stiff and her eyes rolled backwards. She let out a deep moan. Danny slowed down a little, getting her to relax a bit. After she came back to the world, he started going faster again. Ember still being sensitive from her orgasm, started feeling the next on coming, as she was near her second orgasm she could feel Danny start to tense and grunt.

"Baby, I'm close." Danny said.

"So am I, let come together." Ember said with a husky voice followed by a moan.

After a few more pumps, Danny felt himself explode, and as soon as he did, he could feel Ember having her orgasm, the walls from her pussy contracting, almost as if trying to get ever last bit of him that she could get. As they finished Danny laid on his back and started running his hand through Embers hair absentmindedly. He could hear her steady and shallow breath as she laid on top of his chest, and he knew she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**AN: alright guys, another chapter done, i hope you liked it. This is my first story and my first time writing a lemon, so please leave a review telling me if you liked it, and if you didn't what i could do to get better at it. Please no flaming, only constructive critism. Also sorry for using the rave thing, i know it's been used a lot, but i couldn't think of something else. If you like it maybe you can favorite and follow the story, or send me a review or pm if you have questions and i can see if i can answer them. The person who leaves the 75th review will get a bit of a insight in the new chapter, or atleast the idea that im playing with for that chapter. I hope to see you guys next week, later.**


	10. Chapter 10: the morning after

**AN: sorry for not uploading last week, i had a writers block, and a few test for school on that monday, but i aced those, sadly the writers block has not gone quite yet, and i hope that this chapter is any good. thanks to those who have read this story so far, and a special thanks to those who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story.**

**as always, i don't own anything, all rights go the owners of the show and the music i may use in this story**

* * *

Danny woke up thanks to stirring on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a mix of black hair and blue flames. He immediately collected his memories from last night and sighed with content as he felt Ember slowly breathing as she was still asleep. He laid with her on his chest for a good 15 minutes thinking about last night and what might be going on in Embers head, after that he turned intangible and placed a pillow in his spot as to not wake Ember up. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and looked at the clock. He noticed it was only 06:30 and that he only gotten 3 hours of sleep, but he was used to it. And he knew it wouldn't hurt, he would get some more sleep tonight seeing as it was the last day of spring break. As he finished breakfast he heard the bedroom door open and Ember stepping into the hall.

Ember's p.o.v.

Ember woke up slowly but immediately noticed that Danny was gone, and she was a bit sad by it. Of course he would be gone, all of them were gone after they had been done. She took a quick look at the clock and noticed it was only 06:30, normally way to early for he to get out of bed, but she took a quick sniff of the air and noticed the smell of bacon. She immediately started to smile, because she knew Danny wouldn't just leave. She threw on Danny's shirt and some panties and walked into the hall.

"Morning, how was your night" Danny asked Ember with a bit of smug look, that luckily for him Ember didn't notice.

"Morning, my night was very short." She replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she sat down on the breakfast table.

They ate their breakfast in silence, it wasn't awkward but pleasant was something else, both of them in thoughts about last night and where it left them. Ember was the first to speak up.

"Look, Danny I like you, and I want to be together, but I get it if you don't want that." Her face fell as she said that.

Danny stood up, walked up to her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I would like for us to be together." He said and gave her another passionate kiss.

Ember kissed him back eagerly, once they broke the kiss she pulled him back towards the bedroom. Closing it as they walked in.

Danny opened his eyes, and looked at the clock besides Ember's bed. He saw it was a little past noon and woke Ember up with a kiss on her head.

"Good afternoon." Danny said cheerfully.

"Afternoon." Ember said groggily

"I hate to have to leave after such an amazing activity but, I have promised Johnny that I would come by and take a look at his bike." Danny said a bit sad that he had to leave Ember.

"Well, I could come with you, Kitty probably has a lot of questions as to why we were gone and I think she needs to be saved from you and Johnny." She said with a playful smile on her face.

"Alright, let's get dressed." Danny said as he got out of bed and grabbed his underwear and pants and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After he got done, he went back into the bathroom and was greeted by Ember throwing his shirt at his head. He quickly pulled the shirt of his head, and stared at the sight before him, there stood Ember with only he panties on.

"You know it might be best if you get in the shower now, because I don't know if I can hold myself back much longer and that would make it that we both have to shower again." Danny said as a smirk played his lips.

"I wouldn't mind taking a shower if it included you in it." Ember teased, but grabbed a towel and her clothes and made her way over to the shower. Danny made his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch, he picked up on of Embers guitars and started strumming random accords. It took about half an hour before Ember came out of the bedroom and was dressed and her make-up applied.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah let's go." Ember answered.

They got out of Ember's house and on Danny's bike, and went on their way to Johnny and Kitty.

30 minutes later

As Danny and Ember pulled up at Johnny and Kitty realm, Ember gave Danny a quick kiss on his lips and walked to the door. She knocked and was almost knocked back by the speed it was opened.

Kitty quickly dragged her inside and started asking questions, Danny just tuned them out and started looking for Johnny. He found him in his garage working on one of his bikes. Danny sneaked up on Johnny and scared him.

"Fuck you Danny, you scared the shit out of me." Johnny said with a scowl on his face.

Danny just laughed at his expression. "Man, you should have seen your face." Danny says between chuckles.

"alright you ready for me to help you with the bike." Danny asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Johnny said.

After about an hour of working on the bike and talking about random stuff they took a break.

"So, tell me where did you and Ember go, Kitty and I came back to the dance floor and you and her were gone." Johnny asked.

"Well, me and Ember were dancing for some time after you and Kitty left us, then we went to the bar, and got a drink and we made out, after that we went back to dancing and during the dancing Ember and I decided that we would take our little "dancing" to her place." Danny answered.

"So what happened after that?" Johnny asked curious.

"Let's just say, I know what kind of underwear she likes." Danny said with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice going kid, but I have to warn you, Ember is like a sister to Kitty and me, if you break her heart, ill beat you to a pulp." Johnny treated.

"I know, and I'm not planning on doing something like that." Danny answered truthfully.

With Ember and Kitty

Kitty dragged Ember into the living room of her and Johnny's home. Ignoring Ember's struggles against her grip.

"Alright what happened last night, after me and Johnny left you alone with phantom." Kitty asked?

"Well, we started dancing, and then gotten ourselves a drink, and then he said I looked good, and I told him he looked good as well and before we knew it we were kissing, after that we went back to the dance floor and started dancing. After the dancing I teleported us to my place and things only went further "south" if you know what I mean. Then this morning I woke up and he was gone and I felt sad, but then I noticed the smell of bacon and I saw him in the kitchen. We ate some breakfast and talked about what was gonna happen between the two of us and we decided that we were gonna try dating." Ember said the last things in a rush, almost so fast Kitty had almost missed it, but when the words registered in her brain she started to squeal.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you and Danny had sex." Kitty said looking almost baffled.

Ember just blushed and didn't say anything. "So how big is he?" Kitty asked.

If possible Ember turned even redder at the question but pulled her hands apart so it was almost 6 inches.

"Damn girl, that's quite a catch you got yourself." Kitty said looking smug.

After that the girls went on to talk about all kinds of different things. A few hours later Danny and Johnny came into the living room. They were now finished with Johnny's bike. Danny had given it a bit of a boost, not as much as his own bike, but still enough that it was a lot faster than it had been.

"Alright, it was nice to visit you guys and finally see your place, but I gotta head home." Danny said as he picked up his jacket and looked at Ember.

"Are you gonna ride with me babe, or are you gonna stay here for a while longer?" Danny asked.

"I'll ride with you." Ember said, and quickly got up and put her arm around Danny's arm so they were linked together.

They said their goodbyes to Johnny and Kitty and gotten on Danny's bike. They quickly made their to Ember's home.

"Alright, I have really have to go, but if you want you can come over tonight." Danny said to Ember as she got of the bike.

"I would like that." Ember said hiding a smile.

"I'll see you tonight." Danny said and gave her a quick but passionate kiss and drove off opening a portal and disappearing from Ember's eyes.

As Danny got home he was met by Vlad sitting at the dinner table waiting for Danny to come home.

"So how was your weekend?" Vlad asked with a curious expression crossing his face.

"It was great, I had an amazing night at the concert, I had to play because one of Ember's band mates had broken his arm, and then we had an after party." Danny said, leaving out the part what happened after the after party.

"So where did you sleep." Vlad asked looking smug, he knew Danny had to sleep somewhere, and he had a pretty good idea where he had slept.

"I eh I slept at Ember's after the party." Danny said trying to be cool about it.

"Slept at or slept with Ember." Vlad asked raising his brow

Danny turned red and started looking at any direction but Vlad's direction.

"Well I guess I have my answer." Vlad smirked as he said that.

"So, what if I did." Danny asked a bit annoyed by Vlad's smirking face.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to get hurt again that's all." Vlad said with honest and concern in his voice.

"I guess your right, but I know she wouldn't hurt me, just as I wouldn't hurt her." Danny stated.

"Then everything is alright, and I guess miss McClain will be joining you tonight?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, she will." Danny answered.

"Well, as long as you keep it down, and I can't hear anything, I don't mind." Vlad said.

With that Danny turned red, and left Vlad sitting at the dining table laughing his ass off.

Later that night.

Ember came in through the door of Danny's room, Vlad had let her in and had pointed her to Danny's room. Danny was listening to some music and smoking a cigarette. He hadn't hear her come in. Ember took this as an opportunity and quickly and silently made her way over to him. So she could scare him. With worked perfectly, Danny got scared and jumped of his bed, doing a back flip and landing on his knee and a fist. Danny gave Ember a scowl but that turned into a smirk as he slowly approached her. Not knowing what Danny was going to do, Ember tried to move backwards, but Danny was to fast and closed the gap between them and started tickling her.

"Quite it Danny." Ember said between gasps for air.

"You had it coming, you scared me, and this is my revenge." Danny said with a smirk.

After Danny was done tickling her, they got in bed and watched some TV, but that turned into kissing and that turned into some passionate love making. After which they both fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: again guys, sorry for not uploading last week, but i hope this made it up, i will be trying to upload on a regular, but sometimes personal life gets in the way, but i should be having a break coming up soon, so i'll be writing a lot (i hope). also i have a few idea's for new stories in my mind and i might be going to start with those as well, so if you want keep an eye out for those. if you like this story, leave a review telling me what you liked, if you didn't like it leave a review and tell me what i did wrong, so i can try and do better next time. if you really like it maybe favorite and follow the story so you know when i upload the next chapter. later.**


	11. Chapter 11: an annoucement & an argument

**AN: Well, hello there, i'm back, i had some troubles earlier this week with my laptop and i almost didn't want to write this week, but i knew i couldn't do that to you guys and gals, so here is another update, i want to thank those who have favorited and followed this story, and a special thanks to those who review, remember the 75th review will get at sneak peek of what im working on in that chapter or atleast the idea of that chapter**

**As always, i don't own anything, all rights go to the makes of the show and the music i might use in this story**

* * *

**Monday morning**

Danny woke up thanks to his alarm, luckily it didn't wake Ember, he couldn't use a pissed off Ember at the moment. He turned off his alarm and phased out form underneath Ember, and quickly got dressed. He wrote a quick note, explaining, that he had left for school and that if she wanted breakfast she could ask the cook in the kitchen to make some for her. After he written the note, he placed it on the pillow next to her and made his way to dining area where Vlad was already having breakfast.

"Morning, dad." Danny said.

"Morning, son" Vlad said looking up from his newspaper. "So, is your girlfriend still sleeping?"

"Yes she is, and I don't know when she will be awake, so could you inform the cook that he has to make some breakfast for her when she comes down." Danny asked.

"Will do, so excited for school today?" Vlad asked.

"For the first time in forever I actually am." Danny replied.

"how so, u usually don't want to because you are bound to run into Sam and Tucker?" Vlad questioned.

"Yeah but today I'm feeling happy and nothing can bring down my mood." Danny said with a smile on his face

they ate the rest of the breakfast talking about casual things like what Vlad was gonna do today and what Danny was having for subjects in school today. After breakfast Danny picked up his book bag from the stairs and went on his way towards school on his bike and drove like a maniac. When Danny arrived at school he was greeted by the sight of Sam and Tucker making out, but he didn't care. He got inside and went to his locker and got his book, but when he took them out someone had sneaked up on him and pushed him into his locker. He got out and saw it was dash who had gotten back from the hospital, his arm still in a swing and his jaw still a bit bruised.

"Hello Fentina, I just wanted to give you something back for what you done to me, so I'm gonna kick you ass even harder from now on." Dash said to him with a growl.

"Have you learned nothing from last time, you know I can beat you and still you come and threaten me." Danny looked at him with a smirk as he said that.

Kwan was now standing behind Dash, "Maybe you should just leave him alone Dash." Kwan said.

"Shut up, I'm gonna teach Fenton to never mess with me and I'm gonna make an example out of him." Dash said angry.

"Maybe you should listen to Kwan it seems like he knows what he is talking about." Danny said disinterested.

Dash quickly grabbed Danny by the throat and lifted him up against his locker which resulted in Danny dropping his books by surprise. But after the surprise wore off, he looked Dash dead in the eye with a stare that would make most killers cower in fear. Dash gulped at that but still held him up against the locker. Danny focused on not using to much force, because Dash was already injured, and kicked him against the knee, which resulted in Dash dropping Danny and grabbing his knee. Danny picked up his books gave a look towards Dash and the people that had gathered around them and said.

"This is a warning to all of you who want to mess with me, stop messing with me or end up like the fallen "king" understand."

with that Danny left of to his class leaving behind a shocked audience and Dash who was almost crying because of the pain in his knee. As he gotten into his classroom he went and started drawing some things in his notebook. About 15 minutes into the lesson an announcement was made.

"Good morning students of Casper High, we got an announcement to make. This Friday there will be a mandatory talent show. All student have to be there, if you are not present you will get a month worth of detention. That was all."

with that the announcement was over and people started talking about what they were gonna do for the talent show. Danny just sat in his chair and put on some music and started writing a song, because he knew he was gonna play guitar and sing.

**At Vlad's mansion**

Ember woke up around 8:30 and she immediately noticed that Danny was gone, quickly checking around the room she found the note on the pillow next to her.

"Sorry that I'm gone, but I had school and I didn't want to wake you up. Breakfast is in the kitchen, you can make something yourself but we have a cook to help you if you want. I'll be back this afternoon, I'll see you if your still here by then otherwise I'm gonna come by at your place.

Love, Danny."

she read the note again and then quickly got in the shower, after the shower she got dressed and made her way downstairs, as she came downstairs she saw Vlad in near the stairs putting on his coat and picking up his briefcase.

"Good morning." ember said

Vlad a bit startled by ember greeted her back "Good morning Ember, Danny is off to school and I have to go to the office, but the cook is still in the kitchen ready to help you with breakfast."

"Thank you." Ember said, normally she wouldn't be nice to a grown up but this was Danny's dad.

"Well if you excuse me I'll be going now, hopefully I see you this afternoon or evening." Vlad said, and left almost immediately afterwards.

Ember went in search for the kitchen and found it in a few minutes, she made some food with help of the cook and quickly ate it. After breakfast she went into town looking for something to do. After about fifteen minutes she found a music store and she saw a lot of nice stuff, including a speaker that she definitely needed since her old one was pretty beaten up by all the traveling. She flew to the nearest ATM and used her ghost powers to "break" it. She picked up the money that had flown out of the machine and made her way back to the store and bought the speaker. It wasn't big, but still a decent size. She looked around in the center of town for another hour or so, and made her way to the park after that. She sat under the tree her and Danny made their truce and started playing a few of her songs and started writing a new song. When she looked up at the sky she noticed that it was almost noon and she thought about visiting Danny at his school during lunch.

**At Casper High.**

Danny had just finished his class and made his way towards the outside of the school to eat his lunch. Sam and Tucker were also eating outside, but Danny didn't notice them and if he did he wasn't going to say anything to them. He took a bit out of his apple and his ghost sense went of. A smile appeared on his face, but he didn't notice that Tucker and Sam also saw the blue wisp escape his mouth. Danny looked around and felt a pair of arms snaking around his neck. He looked back and gave Ember a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Well I woke up and you were gone, then I made some breakfast and went on a little shopping spree and started working on a new song. But how was school so far?" Ember said.

"Better now that you are here. I wish you could stay here." Danny answered.

"I know babypop but I have some things to take care of why don't you come over once your done with school and we can hang out at my place, sound good?" Ember asked.

"Sounds great babe, I'll see you this afternoon." Danny replied.

And with that Ember teleported to her realm. Danny continued eating, but just as he was taking a bite, Sam and Tucker came up to him. Tucker looking confused and Sam looking pissed.

"What the fuck was that Danny?" Sam asked pissed off.

"What do you mean." Danny asked innocently, whilst lighting a cigarette. And blowing some smoke in her face which pissed Sam of even more.

"You being all cozy with Ember, she is your enemy. You should be fighting her not hugging her." Sam said pissed off.

"_Shit I knew I forgot to tell something."_ Tucker thought to himself.

"No I don't, she and I have been friends for the last few weeks. Same goes for Johnny and Kitty. And I told Tucker about that, but looking at his face I think he forgot that little bit from our chat we had two weeks back." Danny said looking over at Tucker who was looking at the ground finding it getting more interesting by the minute.

"It doesn't matter if he forgot that, she is still evil." Sam said angry.

"No she's not, she is just a rebel. Just like Johnny and Kitty and if you noticed even if they were evil, they are still my friends." Danny said getting a bit pissed off now.

"Well I don't care if they are your friends or not, next time I see one of them I will shoot them."

Danny was absolutely seething now, the temperature around them dropped 5 degrees. His eyes turned red, his hair started to get a fiery aspect, his canines turned into fangs and droppping his cigarette.

"If you even dare to hurt Johnny or Kitty, or even try to pull a gun on my girlfriend, I will not hesitate to take you down and I will make your downfall very painful. You got that?" Danny growled at same making her take a few steps back.

Sam was shocked at the aggression Danny was displaying but the words quickly registered in her mind.

"Wait, she is your girlfriend?" Sam asked with a bit of disbelieve.

"Yeah, she is, and if you excuse me I have a class to head to." Danny said a bit calmed down, but still pissed off. Luckily no one noticed what had been going on between the 3 of them. He quickly walked away from Sam and Tucker and towards his class.

"Fuck, Tucker we got to tell his parents about this." Sam said.

"But they still don't know that he is Phantom." Tucker replied.

"Well I don't care, if we don't this could get real nasty." Sam said.

"Alright we'll do it, but let's do it this Friday seeing as Danny is most likely going to spend time with Ember the rest of the week." Tucker reasoned.

And with that they left of towards their classes.

The rest of Danny's classes went on like normal but they felt like they went on like forever. But finally his last class was done, he quickly went to his locker and took out his books, after that he went to the parking lot and saw the A-listers standing around his bike, he looked at them in amusement, because he knew what was going to happen next. One of the A-listers tried throwing a rock at it, but that resulted in getting them all hit by a cannon shooting ecto-foam. Most of the girls were running away now because their make-up and clothes were ruined. But the jocks were even more pissed now, but when they tried touching the bike, they got an electric shock and two of them were mildly burned thanks to the flame coming out of the exhaust pipes. Danny was now almost rolling on the floor laughing as his ass off because of the stupidity of his fellow peers. They could have known that there would be a defense mechanism on the bike, but of course their pea sized brains couldn't figure that out. After they had left Danny walked up to his bike and took off the defenses and quickly pulled out of the parking spot. He activated his portal device and drove through the portal into the Ghost zone.

He had been hanging out at Ember for the afternoon, but had to head home for dinner.

"You wanna come eat with me and Vlad, don't feel like leaving you just yet." Danny asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ember not being able to deny her boyfriend with the puppy dogs eyes agreed to come with him. They made their way to Danny's house, but stopped a few times to make out. When they came home Vlad was already sitting at the table waiting for Danny and Ember, he knew she would be coming over so he had the cook make more dinner. Danny and Ember quickly took place at the table next to each other.

"So how was school today?" Vlad asked Danny.

"It was eventful, my day started with a little incident with Dash, then during lunch Ember came and visited me which was sweet." Danny said giving a quick kiss.

"After she left Sam and Tucker came over to talk, and I'm taking talk very lightly, it was more like Sam yelling at me and me just shrugging it off until a few things were said and I had to set a standard. But the rest of the day was normal so I would say it was alright." Danny finished.

"Well then, I would say that the thing with Sam and Tucker is gonna blow over, but you have to do something about this Dash problem." Vlad said.

"I know, but he doesn't seem to get the message, I kicked his ass already, but he doesn't want to learn and today he picked me up by the throat and I kicked him in the knee, but I don't think he got it." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, I'll let you handle this for now, but if you can't deal with it anymore, just tell me I want to help you." Vlad said.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks dad."

"No worries son."

the rest of the dinner went by quickly, they talked about some things that had happened in the past, with both Vlad and Ember fighting Danny as well as Vlad and Ember fighting. After dinner, Danny and Ember went to his room and laid in bed. They were kissing and just laying together, and before they noticed they fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, i hope you liked this chapter, i didn't want to start working on it, but when i did man time flew, and i'm glad i did write a little. as for you Gold Testament, i hope this is a bit to your liking, i knew you wanted to see what happened when Sam and Tucker found out. and i know i maybe flunked tucker a bit, but he'll get his chance in the spotlight. Please leave a review telling me what you liked, or what you didn't like and what i should do to make this better. and if you want maybe you can follow and favorite this. also for any questions to me, you can pm me. and if you want to get updates on things that have to do with my writing follow me on twitter rockdude4545, i'll see you all soon, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: the talent show

**AN: Yeah, another chapter, and it is extra long (this little fucker is about 9 almost 10 pages long), just as a little thank you, because this week i got my 75th review and the view count hasn't dropped under a hundred viewers a day. i want to thank everyone who has been reading this so far. and a special thanks to the once who have reviewed and favorited this story. PS: to those who don't read the song lyrics, you can skip over the first to if you really want, but the third does contain a little bit of info.**

**as always, i don't own anything from the show or the songs i may use in this story.**

* * *

**Friday**

Danny woke up an hour before he actually had to, maybe it was because of nerves for the talent show, or he was just well rested enough, whatever it was he didn't ponder about it to much and got out of bed, careful to not wake Ember up, and got dressed. After he got dressed, he made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and left a note for the cook that he had already eaten. After his breakfast he lit a cigarette and started on his way out for a run. About forty-five minutes later he came back to the house. He felt energized from the run and if there were any nerves for the talent show, they were gone now. He made his way inside towards the dining area because he knew that Vlad would be there.

"Good morning dad." Danny greeted Vlad who was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Danny, and where do you come from if I may ask." Vlad said.

"I woke up early and decided I was gonna go for a run." Danny answered.

"Alright, so are you excited for the talent show this afternoon." Vlad asked whilst taking a bite of his toast.

"Yeah I am, I have written an awesome song, and I hope they will like it." Danny said smiling.

"Well I wish you well on singing, I know I am terrible at singing, but I have heard you, and you sound really good." Vlad said smiling confidently at Danny.

"Thanks, it means a lot for me to hear you say that, oh and have you had any chance at making the device I asked for?" Danny asked.

Danny had asked Vlad if he could make something for Ember so her ecto signature would be hidden, and she would look more human, so she could come to the talent show and nobody would notice her.

"I'm working on it, it's almost finished and should be done this afternoon." Vlad said.

"Good, I will be going now, gonna head up stairs so I can get my guitar and books and wake Ember up. I'll talk to you tonight when we are done at school, unless you want to come and check it out as well." Danny said with a bit of hope in his voice, he really wanted Vlad to come as well.

"I might, I have to work this afternoon, but I will come if I can make it."

with that said, Danny moved away from the dining area and up the stair to gather his backpack and his guitar. When he got those he woke up Ember.

"Good morning" Danny said has he kissed Ember when she woke up.

"Morning." Ember said after groggily after she returned the kiss.

"How was you night?" Danny asked.

"Slept like a baby, but the morning could be even better if you join me in bed right now." Ember said seductively.

"As much as I would love to do that, I have to head to school." Danny said having a sad look on his face because he had to leave an amazing offer for school.

"Do you really have to go, can't you just call in sick?" Ember asked pouting a little

Danny gave her a quick kiss. "As much as I would love to do that hat would mean I can't perform in the talent show and I have writing a song especially for tonight."

"Shit, that is tonight, I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me babe." Ember said giving Danny a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, but I have to go now if I want to be on time for school." Danny said as he stood up from the bed.

"Alright, I'll see you this afternoon." Ember said as Danny walked out the door.

Danny made his way downstairs and though about how tonight was gonna go, and if he should take his bike or just fly to school. Eventually he choose the latter. He transformed into Phantom and flew towards school. He was there in fifteen minutes. He flew into an ally nearby and transformed back and made his way to the front door of the school. He saw Sam and Tucker looking at him and Sam even giving him an evil eye, but they had been doing that the past week, that and whispering to each other. Danny knew they were planning something, but he couldn't find any interest into finding out what it was. He was confident that what ever they would do, he would be able to handle it.

**Afternoon**

The day felt like it had gone on forever, but the day was finally finished. Danny walked outside into the backyard of the school and was greeted by a warm sun. He quickly looked around and sat near a tree close to the school. He had just started playing his guitar with his eyes closed when a shadow blocked out the sun from his face. He looked up and saw Valerie standing before him.

"Hey Valerie, wanna join me on this beautiful afternoon." Danny asked.

"Sure, so tell me how have you been?" Valerie asked as she took a seat next to Danny.

"I've been great actually, I have been happy, and my life in general is just great, but how about you, what's going on in your life?" Danny asked.

"Life has been good to me as well, my dad has a new job and he loves it. We are gonna move out of the apartments we live in at the moment as soon as possible." Valerie said.

"That's great, I know you hate that apartment." Danny said laughing and Valerie joined him in his laugh.

"So, what are you gonna do for the talent show?" Valerie asked.

"I'm gonna sing and play guitar, what about you?" He asked Valerie.

"I'm not performing, Paulina and I got into a very heated argument and maybe some physical hits were thrown at each other, so now I have to help with the stage, you know keep everything under control and stuff. But if I were to perform I would more than likely have done some hip-hop dancing." Valerie said with a sad smile on her face.

They talked a little more about the talent show and some random stuff when Danny's ghost sense went off. Valerie saw it and moved to grab an ecto-gun form her bag, whilst Danny just smiled. He looked a Valerie and shook his head as to say, nothing is wrong. Half a minute later, Ember was hugging Danny from the back.

"Hello my flame." Danny said kissing her on the cheek as she had her head hanging on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, so who is this?" Ember asked curiously.

"This is Valerie, aka The Redhuntress, but don't worry she won't attack you or Johnny and Kitty." Danny said quickly as he saw her face get a little white when he told her Valerie was the huntress.

"Hi, nice to meet you, without having to fight you that is." Valerie said giving Ember a small smile.

"Same, so what were you talking about?" Ember asked.

"Nothing much, mostly what we thought was going to happen at the talent show." Danny answered. "But tell me, was dad able to finish the device before he had to go?"

"Yes he was, and he made it so it was a little out of sight." Ember said showing of the necklace that was actually the device to cover he ecto-signature and ghostly appearance.

"Well, turn it on, I want to see what you look like." Danny said getting excited.

Ember moved from his back to the front of Danny and Valerie and pressed the button in the middle of the medallion. As she touched it her hair started to fall down and change from a blue color into a fiery red with orange streaks running through it. Her skin became a bit more pinkish and her eyes turned from a radio-active green to a surprising purple iris.

"So, how do I look?" Ember asked as she hadn't seen herself with the device active.

"Wow." Said both Danny and Valerie both to stunned for other words.

After quickly getting out of his daze, Danny stood up and captured Ember in a passionate and lustful kiss. Valerie cleared her throat to get them to stop, which didn't help, so she threw a acorn at Danny's head. That pulled them out of the kiss as Danny was rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you have to do that?" Danny said with a fake pout.

"Well, you weren't exactly listening, so I had to find some way to get you two out of you lip locked frenzy." Valerie said teasingly "But I did it with a reason, we have to start heading inside, so you can find some good spots and I can start working on setting everything up."

**night**

the night had gone good, some people were at least a bit talented, while other had no talent at all, what caused most of the audience to laugh at them, so for the only once who still had to go on stage, were Danny, Sam and Tucker. But at the moment Paulina, Star and the other girls from the cheer leading squad were performing one of the school yells, which wasn't bad nor was it good, until the pyramid they had made with their bodies started falling down and the entire audience was laughing. After being escorted from the stage by a grinning Valerie and Mickey, it was Sam's turn. As Danny expected she was gonna do a poetry reading, which resulted in almost half of the students to fall asleep in their chairs. After she was escorted from the stage, Tucker was on and tried to do same stand-up comedy, which wasn't half bad, but the students including Danny and Ember were laughing their asses off when Tucker fell over his own feet and which resulted into making a him fall on his ass. Now it was Danny's turn, he made his way backstage, as he had his guitar laying there. And made his way onto the stage, the light was shining above him and he looked into the crowd, he saw the students and their parents sitting in the room, he saw Ember in the back giving a small wave and a smile to reassure him, but when he looked at the crowd again, he saw a man with gray hair and a pony tail in a sharp looking suit sitting there as well, he was so relieved that Vlad had been able to make it.

"My name is Danny Fenton and I will be playing and singing a self written song for you, so I hope you enjoy." Danny said with a smile on his face, but as he started singing his face became serious and a little sad.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as  
empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams they aren't as  
empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4]  
Discover

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't  
worry  
I'm not telling lies

But my dreams they aren't as  
empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad  
man  
Behind blue eyes.

As Danny finished, the crowd was going wild screaming his name and wanting more. Danny gave a quick look at mister Lancer, one of the only teacher there at the moment. Lancer nodded yes, and Danny looked back at the crowd.

"Well it looks like you are gonna get another song, are you ready." Danny said as a smirk was playing at his lips. He quickly ran backstage to tell what song Valerie had to put on. And came back to the mic and waited for the music to start up.

The music started playing

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Danny finished the song, and the people were again screaming for an encore, even Lancer was joining them. He ran backstage to give his next song to Valerie who was surprised but was fine with it, it was his funeral. Danny walked back to mic and looked in the crowd looking for dash and his jocks.

"Alright, this is gonna be my last song for tonight, but I wan to dedicate it to the "king" of Casper and his lackeys." Danny said as a wicked smile was plastered on his face.

Again the music started up.

Listen up, there's not a moment to spare  
It's quite a drop  
From the top so how you feeling down there?  
It's a cold cruel, harsh reality  
Caught stuck here with your enemies  
Who do you think you are,  
Tearing us all apart?

Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows,  
It's 20 to 1 _(Danny pointed at the jocks and then to himself)_  
Yeah, so you better run!

You got the world on its knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more  
You want more

But you'll get nothing from me  
You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share

You want more  
You want more

But you'll get nothing from me  
Enemies [x2]

You started something that you just couldn't stop  
You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob  
And their one last wish is that you pay for it  
And there's no way you're getting out of this

_(Dash's face was getting more red by the second because of the anger he felt.)_

Who do you think you are  
Tearing us all apart?

Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows,  
It's 20 to 1 _(again pointing at Dash and his jocks and then to himself)_  
Yeah, so you better run!

You got the world on its knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more  
You want more

But you'll get nothing from me  
You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share

You want more  
You want more

But you'll get nothing from me  
Enemies [x2]

_(the crowd started chanting his name. Danny__ felt the power from the chanting of his name and it felt almost addicting, but that was not the only thing he felt. he felt his canines grow.__ His eyes were turning from their usual blue into a blood red and his hair was starting get it's fiery aspect. Fortunately for him it wasn't noticed by the audience who were chanting his name, but it was however noticed by Sam and Tucker, as well as Ember and Vlad._

Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
It's twenty to one  
Yeah, so you better run

You've got the world on its knees  
You've taken all that you please  
You want more, you want more  
But you'll get nothing from me

You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share  
You want more,  
you want more[x2]

But you'll get nothing from me  
Enemies [x2]

Danny finished his song, quickly said goodbye and made his way to the back of the of the stage, where Ember and Vlad were waiting for him. Ember gave him a deep kiss whilst playing with his hair. Vlad moved to the back of the boy and gave him a pat on the back. As to congratulate him with a great performance. But they were quickly interrupted by the sound of combat boots making their way over towards them.

"Quick let's get out of here, I don't want this amazing evening ruined by those two." Danny said as he turned invisible and intangible, followed by Vlad and Ember and flew out of the school.

"He has to be here Tucker, I haven't seen him leave and neither have you, so he has to be here." Sam said as she walked to the spot where Danny, Vlad and Ember just stood.

"Well he could have just sneaked out of here." Tucker said.

"Well that means only one thing is left as an option." Sam said, a bit pissed that Danny had been able to get away.

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Tucker stood in front of the door at Fentonworks and knocked on the door. They were greeted by Maddie.

"Well, hello Tucker and Sam, it's nice to see you here, but isn't it a little late to come and visit Danny?" she asked.

"Well to be honest we came here to talk to you and mister Fenton." Sam said.

"Okay, let me get jack and then you can tell us what is going on." she said as she made her way back to the basement.

A few minutes later Maddie and Jack came back up to the living room and sat in front of Tucker and Sam.

"We, we don't know how to tell you this gently so I'm just gonna say it straight out, Danny is dating a ghost." Sam said looking a bit afraid of what might be the reaction of the parents of her ex.

"That's impossible dear, Danny would never date a ghost, last I heard you and Danny were dating." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we were, but we broke up two almost three months ago. And now he is dating a ghost, and if you don't believe me why don't you go ask him yourself." Sam said as she pointed at the stairs.

"I will, only to prove that you are wrong." Maddie said with confidence, she knew her son wouldn't date a ghost, all ghosts are evil, no exceptions.

As they made their way up stairs, Maddie knocked at her sons door, but didn't get an answer. She knocked louder, but again nothing. She then pushed open the door, only to be greeted by an almost empty room which was covered in a layer of dust. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her, and her mouth hung open from shock. She quickly looked at Sam and Tucker to see the same expression on their faces as well. She quickly snapped from her shock and yelled.

"WERE IS MY SON !"

* * *

**AN: so that was another chapter done, i hope you liked it, if you did leave a review and tell me what you like, if not tell me what you didn't like, and maybe you can follow and favorite it and for any questions you can PM me. also, this monday till friday i will be on vacation, and normally that would mean some writers don't have internet or something, but i most likely will, so will be writing atleast another chapter for this story and i will start on a new story that will happen on either the week before halloween or the day before, not sure yet, but the story will continue far after halloween. but anyway, im out see you later.**


	13. Chapter 13: discoveries and fighting

**AN: well, you guys like i said, here is an extra chapter, i always like to keep my promises, but this might be the only extra chapter for this story seeing as i also want to start on my new story. but thank you all for reading this, and a special thanks to those that have left a review. it is always greatly appreciated. Also this story has been edited and I added somethings to the talk between Vlad and danny towards Maddie and Jack (thanks to Gold Testament who gave me some idea's.**

**as always, i own nothing, all rights go the owners of both the show and the songs i may use in this story**

* * *

As they made their way up stairs, Maddie knocked at her sons door, but didn't get an answer. She knocked louder, but again nothing. She then pushed open the door, only to be greeted by an almost empty room which was covered in a layer of dust. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her, and her mouth hung open from shock. She quickly looked at Sam and Tucker to see the same expression on their faces as well. She quickly snapped from her shock and yelled.

"WHERE IS MY SON ?!"

Sam and Tucker both looked at each other, they had no idea what to answer to that question. However, Tucker was the first to regain any sense of what was happening around him.

"I have no idea, we thought he would be here, we never expected him to run away." He said as he looked at the bare walls that used to contain posters of space ships and bands.

"We have to go and look for him, I need to know where he is." Maddie said a bit panicked.

"We can go look for him with the Fenton Assault Vehicle." Jack said, as he ran to get the keys.

Everyone else followed him and sat in the car. Jack started the vehicle up and drove off. After a few minutes he drove slower so they could look around. But after driving for an hour and not finding anything, they all began to feel restless, even though Tucker and Sam weren't friends with Danny anymore, they still felt bad because of the long relationship they had together as friends and by that they got to know his parents, and seeing his parents freak out like this was not something they were used to.

After another 15 minutes of driving around Jack came with an idea. One he would have usually thought of from the start.

"Why don't we call Vladdy, maybe he knows where Danny is." Jack said

"That's a great idea Jack." Maddie said. Maddie usually wouldn't trust Vlad, but in this situation they didn't have much of a choice, any kind of help would suffice.

Jack immediately called Vlad's cell, and was surprisingly answered after the second ring.

**With Vlad, Danny and Ember at Vlad's mansion.**

"Yes Jack, what can I do for you." Vlad said as he answered his cellphone.

"Danny has run away, and we can't find him, do you know where he is?" Jack asked desperately.

Vlad who was sitting in the TV room with Danny was silent. He put his hand over the cellphone and looked at Danny.

"It's your parents, they found out you have run away, and now they are looking for you." Vlad told Danny.

Danny looked at Vlad with an expression that showed his annoyance towards his parents, but he had come up with a plan in case something like this was gonna happen, and he knew it would happen more than likely.

"Tell them, to meet me at the park in half and hour." Danny told Vlad.

"Alright, son." Vlad said

"Well, Jack I have seen Danny, and he told me to tell you to meet him in the park in half an hour." Vlad said to Jack.

"Thank you Vladdy, thank you so much." Jack said.

after that Vlad hung up his cell and looked at Danny, who was in turn looking at him.

"Seeing as you would rather not see your parents, but now agreed to see them probably means you have some sort of plan." Vlad said.

"I have some form of plan, but I will more than likely need your and Embers help." Danny said looking confident but at the same time a little nervous.

"No worries babe, we will help you when you need us." Ember said.

"Thank you, to the both of you." Danny said and shared a kiss with Ember, which brought a smile on Vlad's face, seeing as his little badger has found someone he cared for.

**30 minutes later at the park.**

Jack, Maddie, Sam and Tucker were standing in the park, waiting for Danny to appear. They heard the sound of gravel behind them and they turned around to see Danny with a cigarette standing in front of them. They wanted to run at him, to embrace him in a hug, but he held up his hand to stop them. He had a look on his face that they couldn't quite place.

"So, you finally realized that I have been gone, but you know I have been gone for almost a month." Danny said looking at them with sad eyes as he took a last drag of his cigarette and threw it away.

"You know what, that is some great parenting there." Danny said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"Son, we're sorry we were so busy with our inventions, we promise we will make more time for you." Jack said with a sad look on his face almost like a kicked puppy.

"Don't call me son, I'm no longer your son. You lost me when you didn't notice the disappearance or the depression I went through before I left. But you know there was someone who was there for me when I needed him and who helped me, took me in and treated me as a son, he is someone I call dad, because he deserves it." he said angry.

They gasped at the things he just said, they never thought that Danny would say or do something like that, or that he had gone through so much.

"Well, who is this person you are talking about?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, you know him very well, you all do. He is someone who always saw me as a son, he even had a pet name for me, he called me little badger." Danny said smugly.

Sam and Tucker gasped at that they never expected him to start living with Vlad. But it did explain the sudden attitude change, and the fact that he now smirked, he never used to smirk. Sam was the first to break free from the shock.

"You are living with Vlad. Are you nuts he is you enemy, are you that stupid." Sam said full of anger.

"Oh no, I'm not stupid. I have learned that Vlad isn't a fruit loop nor is he evil, cunning and sly, yes. But not evil. He even trained me, made me stronger and he taught me new techniques." Danny said protective over his new father.

"Wait what are you talking about when you say that he trained you, and taught you new techniques?" Maddie questioned.

Danny didn't say anything he just stood there as two black rings that were formerly white went over his body.

"Phantom what have you done to our son!" Maddie yelled at Danny.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I AM your boy! What kind of parents are you, anyway? The world's leading Ghost experts and you can't even figure out that you own son was half ghost!" Danny said laughing menacing.

Out of nowhere Vlad and Ember appeared next to Danny. Ember and Vlad were both in ghost form.

"Hello Maddie and Jack. It has been a while since we last saw each other, as I recall it was the ecto- acne." Vlad said.

"You are the Wisconsin ghost, and the last people we treated with ecto-acne were Sam, Tucker and Vlad." Jack said.

"Correct" Vlad said, as he turned back to human form, gave a quick bow and turned back to Plasmius.

"How did this happen to you two?" Maddia asked.

"Well, when we were in college and you tried your prototype, the machine gave me ecto-acne, but it wasn't the only thing I got from it, I got my ghost half as well from it." Vlad said looking Jack and Maddie.

"As for me, When you activated the portal, and it didn't work, i was dared by the two dipsticks standing next to you to enter it. When i went inside, it was dark and I used my hand to steady myself, but that caused me my hand to touch the on button that someone (he glared at Jack as he said it.) to turn the machine on. A massive power surge shot through the portal and I was electrocuted, but the electricity only made it that the ecto-plasm that was in my body thanks to the machine was combined with my DNA and gave me my ghost half. But don't worry about it, I know you want to try and get rid off it, but I have grown attached to it. And i wouldn't want to lose a part of myself. And as for Vlad the machine you used in college had the Ecto-filter switched with diet coke, but i guess that Vlad doesn't want to get rid of his ghost half as well" danny said as he looked at Vlad who was giving a look that said neither do I.

"Well, it doesn't matter who you are or were, you are ghosts now and we will rid this world of ghost." Maddie said as she shot at Vlad.

Vlad created an ecto-shield and deflected the shot. He shot an ecto-beam back at Maddie and another towards Jack. Sam and Tucker had both sought out a spot to hide as Ember and Danny were both shooting at them with ecto-beams. Jack saw that Sam and Tucker needed help and ran over to them, handing them a few weapons and ran back to help Maddie fight Vlad. Now with weapons on their sides, Sam and Tucker started shooting back at Danny and Ember, hitting them occasionally but getting hit as well by the ecto-beams. Ember was growing tired of them hiding, and picked her guitar from her back, she turned the dial to a spectral fist and the volume to full and gave the strings a hard strum. The spectral fist flew towards Tucker and Sam and resulted at blowing up their cover and slinging them towards a wall behind them. At the same time as Ember was getting her guitar ready, Vlad was duplicating himself and pushing the Fentons towards the same wall as Tucker and Sam were launched into. Jack, Maddie Tucker and Sam all stood against the wall with Vlad, Danny and Ember standing before them. Jack, Tucker and Sam looked scared at the 3 ghost floating before them, whilst Maddie looked determent, she was not gonna go down without taking one of the ghosts with them. She made a split decision and shot at them with an ecto-gun and hit her in the side. Ember started to fall, and hit the ground with sickening crack as her shoulder hit the ground first. Danny quickly flew towards Ember and looked at her, she was still breathing but he knew she was in pain. Danny looked over back at the group. His usual white hair was now a blazing white fire, his canines had grown into fangs and his normal green eyes were now blood red and they looked furious. They all stared at him, Vlad looked at him with concern and the humans looked at him with fear, they had never seen Danny look this angry. They started backing off from the wall and towards the exit.

"You dare to hurt, my girlfriend." Danny bellowed making the ground shake as it released some of his Ghost wail.

"I will make you pay for this, with your lives if I have to." he continued.

The looked at them, they had barely reached the RV, his eyes looked like they were on fire, his mouth opened slowly and he released the most powerful ghost wail he had ever created. The ground was trembling, the houses around them started falling apart and the RV was flung into a building. When Danny stopped his wail, the ground was caved and on fire. The buildings closest to Danny were nothing but a pile of rubble and the RV was covered in remnants of the building that once stood there. The people in the RV were unharmed, and when they had finally made their way out of the vehicle, they looked in shock as the saw the damage that Danny had done to their surroundings. But the also noticed that Danny, Vlad and Ember were no longer there.

**At Vlad's mansion.**

Danny flew into the mansion with Ember, who was still unconscious in his arms. He flew up to a spare room and lay her on the bed. After he did that, he went downstairs to get a drink and was greeted by Vlad, who didn't say anything, just gave him a nod and took a drink as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes and drank their respective drinks. Then Vlad spoke up breaking the silence that hung around them.

"She is going to be okay, you know that right."

"I know, but I just I wish she didn't get hurt at all." Danny said solemnly

"Well, some things happen and we can't do anything about it." Vlad said

"Yeah I know, but still. We will see how she is doing when she wakes up I guess." Danny said lighting a cigarette and walking away towards his room for some well needed rest.

Vlad was sitting in the TV room thinking of what had happened today and what kind of power Danny could posses, he was so young and already that powerful. He knew that someday he might have to battle some great evil, but he was always afraid of when that day would come, but now that he had seen Danny's power. He was confident that what ever the universe would throw at him, that Danny was strong enough, and he wouldn't be on his own, he had Ember and himself to help Danny when he would need it.

* * *

**AN: well guys hope you liked it, if you did leave a review and tell me what you liked and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like and what i should change or do better in the next chapter. if you liked the chapter or story in general maybe you want to follow it and favorite it, also keep an eye out for my new story that i will be writing and is most like uploaded at the end of this week or even at the same time as my usual updates, because well you will get an update of this story on saterday as well. i'll see you all later, im out.**


	14. Chapter 14: doing some damage

**AN: So, I'm sorry that i haven't posted anything last Saturday, but I was really busy with school, I had 3 test which I didn't know about. Well, that's not true i knew about one of them, but the others were a surprise so i had to study for those. but to make it up to you guys and gals, this chapter is very heavy on the action, also something bigs happens and it's a little longer than usual. So please don't be mad at me, life just has to screw me over.**

**As always, i don't own anything, all rights go the owners of the show and the music i may use in this story.**

* * *

**3 days after the fight**

"I can't just leave her, I want to stay with her for when she wakes up." Danny shouted.

"You can't you have to go to school, and no I can't call you in sick because legally I'm not your father." Vlad said with a stern voice.

"Can't you just do something about that, can't you just like adopt me?" Danny asked.

"I could, but that would take a long time to process and your birth-parents have to agree with it." Vlad said.

"Well, that is never going to happen, so I guess I just have to wait until I'm eighteen." Danny said looking a little down at that news.

"Don't worry little badger, I will try to find a way to adopt you." Vlad said giving Danny a reassuring smile.

"Alright I guess that's the only possible option." Danny said a little happier that Vlad was gonna do everything in his power to adopt him.

"Alright that's enough about that, go check up on Ember and then head to school, so you aren't late for class or anything." Vlad said giving him a stern but playful look.

"OK, ok I'm going, but if we get let out early because of a ghost attack, there is nothing in my hands to do about it, and my hands are more than likely clean of that sort attack." Danny said giving a sly smile.

With that Danny made his way upstairs to his room to get his books and his keys. He grabbed them quickly and made his way down the hall to check up on Ember. She was still laying unconscious on the guest bed. The sight of her gave a pull at Danny's heart, she looked so fragile instead of strong and fierce like she usually is. Danny quickly made his way downstairs and into the garage where he grabbed his bike and drove to school.

Once he arrived at school, he caught sight of Sam and Tucker. The looked like the had been hit by a small bus and even though that did not happen, he knew that being in RV during his attack was gonna bang them up pretty bad. Tucker turned towards him and looked afraid, but Danny also noticed the cast around his wrist. Danny wasn't ashamed of what he had done to them, hell he even warned them that if they tried anything against Ember or his friends that they were gonna pay.

"_They got of lucky, next time they are not walking away from the fight." _Danny thought to himself.

Danny made his way into the school and towards his English class as that was the first period he had that day. He walked inside and saw that he was one of the first to enter instead of one of the last as usual. Mister Lancer turned to the door and gave him a slight shocked expression.

"Mister Fenton, your here earlier than usual, I would have expected you to enter when the tardy bell was ringing." Said Lancer.

"Well, today I thought about doing things a little different." Danny gave him a smile as he walked to his seat in the back.

And Danny really meant that, he was gonna do things differently from now on, no more mercy on those that did not deserve it, no more being pushed around and he even thought about telling everyone who he was, but that might be was a little to soon.

A few minutes later as the first bell rang, most students walked into the classroom. Among those students were Sam and Tucker. Tucker was keeping his eyes of Danny and his face said that he was afraid of the person sitting in the seat of his former best friend. However the look that was given to Danny by Sam was pure hatred, Danny expected no less, hell he even smile at there but not in friendly smile. No he smile that was on his face was a darker smile, a smile that made Sam's evil glared at him falter and be replaced by a face that was displaying a little fear. They quickly sat down and looked at the front of the class as they were afraid of what might happen if they dared to look back at Danny. As the tardy bell rang Dash made his way into the class. His arm was out of the swing and the bruise on his face had cleared up, but the anger on it was clearly directed towards Danny. Danny gave him a menacing smile and his eyes showed that what ever Dash was planning on doing, it had to be good enough to drop him to the ground in one move, or he might not be walking away from the confrontation. Dash lowered his head as he made his way over. The look in Danny's eyes made him nervous and made him wonder about the plan that he had set up after school.

**lunchtime**

Classes had gone by as if they where nothing and Danny was sitting under a tree outside enjoying the sun on his cold skin. He saw Tucker and Sam looking at him and Sam was talking on the phone, he could eavesdrop on them if he would concentrate on them, but he found no use in it. Instead he was enjoying the sun, his lunch and a cigarette. He saw Valerie walking over to him with a questioning gaze. He sat down beside him and immediately asked him what was on her mind.

"So, what happened to Sam and Tucker, Sam looks like she got of easy but Tucker has a broken wrist, what is that about." Valerie asked.

"Friday after the show, Maddie and Jack called Vlad to asked if he had seen me." Danny said letting out a laugh of disgust.

"I decided that it was time to show them who I was and they didn't take that very well, so we started fighting. Me, Ember and Vlad were winning, until Maddie shot at Ember and knocked her out. I saw her fall to the ground, and checked if she was okay. I felt so much anger at that point and they knew it. The started backing into the RV and just as they went inside I unleashed a very powerful ghost wail. The buildings around me were shuddering and the RV got thrown into a building. After that I was out with Vlad and carrying Ember in my arms." Danny finished as a single tear dropped of his cheek as he thought about Ember.

Valerie wrapped her arms around him and gave him a comforting hug. They sat there for awhile until the bell rang signaling them that they needed to head to class. No words were spoken but they both understood that if they ever needed anything the other would help.

**End of the school day.**

Danny was walking outside after he had gotten his books. He lit up a cigarette and made his way towards his bike. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Dash call out his name. The turned around and saw the entire football team minus Kwan standing before him.

"We are going to kick your ass now, let's see if you can really fight 20 guys versus yourself." Dash said growling.

Danny looked at the the jocks standing in front of him and was assessing the situation in front of him and it wasn't looking good. Danny may have gotten stronger in his human form, but they might be to much, however Danny was gonna try either way.

"Bring it." Danny said.

Before Danny knew all twenty jocks were coming at him, the blocked the first few but the fifth guy got a hit on Danny sending him stumbling back. Dash saw his opportunity and slugged Danny on the jaw. Danny went down and as he got his bearings for of the jocks that Danny hadn't blocked jumped on him holding his hands and feet down. Dash stood over Danny with a wicked grin on his face, and started kicking him. After a few hard kicks the jocks let Danny go. Danny grabbed at his ribs as he knew that there had to be at least one broken one. The jocks started to walk away from Danny as he stood up. There was a fire burning in his eyes, a fire of hatred for the ones that wronged him now and before, including Sam and Tucker. As Danny stood up the jocks turned to him and started laughing as they saw Danny holding his side.

"ENOUGH!" Danny shouted.

"I have enough of you and your little pricks." Danny said looking at Dash.

"This was the last time you laid a finger on me or anyone in this school." Danny said with a cold and menacing voice.

A few of the jocks started backing away as they saw the potential danger that was standing before them. The others just laughed at the broken boy that stood before them.

"You don't believe I can stop you, do you." Danny said.

"Of course not, your just a wimp that is worth nothing." Dash said still laughing.

"We'll see about that." Danny said menace lashing his voice.

Two black rings that used to be white went around Danny's waist. His clothes changed into the ones his alter ego would wear. His hair turned white and it looked like it was made of fire. His eyes were blood red and his canines were turned into fangs. His tongue was now like a snake's tongue instead of a normal human tongue as it used to be.

Everyone that was standing outside and around the group looked at Danny with shock on there faces. The never expected that Phantom would have a human half and definitely not Fenton.

"You're Phantom?" Dash said quivering at the sight of the new Danny.

"Yes I am, come on you want to say no one noticed the similarities in the names, I meant Fenton and Phantom. They are so much alike yet so different." Danny said letting out an evil laugh. "But that doesn't matter at the moment, what matters is that you are gonna pay for what you have done to me."

"I'm sorry, okay it was just a joke, come on Danny, you are the good guy you wouldn't hurt a civilian would you?" Dash asked unsure and afraid of what might be the answer.

"I'm sorry, Danny doesn't exist anymore. Call me Dan. And I don't care anymore about the people that hurt me or don't care about me, you treated me like shit as Fenton, but you worshiped me as Phantom. Is it just me or do you see the irony as well. But that doesn't matter anymore, all I want to do now is make you regret everything that you have ever done to me." Danny said with an evil grin.

Dan flew up into the sky and started charging his ecto-beams, when they had a sufficient amount of power, Dan started releasing the beams into the group of jocks below, sending half of them running and half of them wounded on the ground, the only one still standing was Dash. Dan lowered himself to the ground and walked up to him, the could see the stain on the jocks pants as he had pissed himself. The temperature started dropping from a nice spring sensation, to a cold fall night. Every step Dan took left a frozen boot print on the ground. Dash's mind told him to run, but his body did not react to what he thought, he stood frozen in fear. Dan made his way over to the jock and his hand started to glow an icy blue. As Dan's hand touched the arm of the jock, the coat that he wore frozen in an instant and burned the jocks arm. Dash was screaming out in pain and tried to run from Dan, but as he took two steps, Dan shot and ice beam at his feet and frozen them solid to the ground.

"Remember what I told you in the hallway, that that was a warning. Well clearly you didn't listen, and you should pay with your life for it, but that would be to merciful." Dan said a sadistic smile on his face.

Dan lowered his hand and started making a sharp icy sword, the sword looked like a great sword used in the middle ages. The sword would normally be to have to lift with one hand, but Dan took the sword and started spinning it in his hand. He took a step forward and gripped the sword with two hands and swung it in front of him. As the blade went down to the side of Danny, blood was dripping of it, and the screams from Dash where heard all over the school yard. The once good looking jock had a large gash running from just above his eyebrow over his nose to his cheek. The gash was bleeding heavily and looked very nasty. Dan walked over to the now screaming jock and placed a finger on the wound and trailed it from it's origin to the place where it ended. The gash immediately stopped bleeding where the finger had touched it as a little layer of ice was covering it.

"I hope that this little reminder will keep you from bullying any ever again, if not I come and finish the job. And now you get the jocks that are still up and get you to the hospital because that ice won't last forever." Dan said looking down at the jock that was looking up terrified of the being that stood before him.

Dan raised the blade again, and swiped it down at the jock's feet as to free him from the ice covering his feet. With that started walking away and transformed back into Fenton.

"heed my warning Dash, next time I won't be merciful." Dan said

he lit up his cigarette and started up his bike. He looked back at the jock that was now being helped up by the rest of the football team, Sam and Tucker were looking at him than at the jock and back at him with a shocked expression on their faces, and their mouths wide open. Dan looked back at the road and drove of towards his house.

Dan came home to a silent house. Vlad was most likely not home yet and Dan wasn't looking forward to what would happen when he did. Dan quickly grabbed a snack and made his way towards the guest room where Ember was laying in. She was still unconscious but that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was that Dan could feel her next to him. Dan thought about what he was gonna do now that his secret was out, and he thought about Ember. The thought of Ember brought a tear to Dan's eye. He laid next to her for a few hours and just as he was about to drift of to sleep, a soft and fragile voice coming next to him said something. Dan whipped his head with superhuman speed to the girl laying next to him. When he did, his eyes were met with neon green ones.

* * *

**AN: So guys and gals, i hope you liked this chapter, i will try to update next saturday or sunday if i have time and my muse that is now crying in the corner because of exhaustion is back to normal. If you liked it, tell me what you liked with a review, and if you didn't tell me what i can do to change that in this of future chapters. and if you really liked it, maybe you can follow and favorite this story if you haven't already. And Check out my other story as well, i might be updating that this week. i'll see you all later, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15: stabilizing

**AN: I want to apologize for not uploading earlier, but i had a few problems with the beta readers that i now have, but that is fixed with one of them, the other i will fix soon. And my dan-spiration had run off into some unknown place in my brain, so i had to go and search for it. i want to thank the people who have been leaving reviews and the people who have been favoriting this story. so without further problems, here is the new chapter.**

**a special thanks to the beta readers: scheffelman and thedemonlady**

**I don't own anything, all rights go to the people who made the show and any songs i might use in this story.**

* * *

Dan thought about what he was gonna do now that his secret was out, and he thought about Ember. The thought of Ember brought a tear to Dan's eye. He laid next to her for a few hours and just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a soft and fragile voice coming next to him said something. Dan whipped his head with superhuman speed to the girl laying next to him. When he did, his eyes were met with neon green ones.

Dan was looking at the face of the voice, but it wasn't Ember who he expected to finally wake up, but he was looking at the third and last halfa that was roamed this world.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Dan asked surprised to see his clone hovering above next to the bed.

"I came looking for you, I was roaming in the ghost zone, and I heard what you did to skulker, so I came looking for you at your house. But when I checked there, your room was empty. Then I heard what happened at your school." Dani said looking at her original.

"Well, then you know I don't go by Danny anymore, and I find it quite fitting to finally give in to the power, but I won't become my alternative future. I hope" Dan said confidently but whispering the last part to himself.

"Alright, now that I know that part, what happened to Ember?" Dani asked looking at the girl laying on the bed next to her brother.

"We got in a fight with Jack, Maddie, Sam and Tucker. We were winning, but Maddie shot her out of the air, and she made a pretty hard landing, the fight was three days ago and she is still unconscious. And I don't know what I can do to help her." Dan said feeling the pricking behind his eyes that signaled that tears were coming.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have helped you, but even if I had found you in time, I couldn't have helped you, which is also a reason I came looking for you." Dani said looking down at the bed and Ember with a somber expression.

"What do you mean, you couldn't have helped me even if you found me?" Dan questioned.

"Remember when I left, I was not able to use a lot of my power because I would fall apart, well my condition is worsening, and if I don't find a way to stabilize myself, I don't know how long I will last." Dani said looking at Dan with a scared expression displayed on her face.

Dan got of the bed, walked around it and took his sister in his arms and gave her a hug, it didn't take long for tears to start falling from Dani's eyes on her brothers jacket. They held each other for some time, until Dan heard the front door opening. He motioned for Dani to follow him but stay silent. Dani followed him whilst rubbing away the tears as she followed him to above the stairs as Dan walked up to Vlad who was just finished with hanging his coat.

"Evening dad." Dan said .

"Evening son, not that I'm not glad to see you, but shouldn't you be in bed by now." Vlad questioned.

"Yeah well, I have a few things to tell you, why don't you go to the TV room, and I make some tea." Dan said whilst giving him a forced smile, he was definitely not looking forward to what he had to tell Vlad.

Vlad went to the TV room and Dan motioned for Dani to follow him into the kitchen as he started heading that way, as Dani reached her brother he had already set up the water for the tea. She looked at him with an angry expression, but Danny didn't know why.

"You are living with Vlad?" Dani asked anger clearly in her voice.

"I am, he was the one to take me in when I ran away from home, and even though we might have had our differences, he has become like a father to me. Why do you ask." Dan said.

"Because he is evil remember, he tried to kill you and didn't give a damn about me when all I did was try to be a good daughter to him." Dani said giving Dan an angry glance.

"He isn't evil, he is sly and devious, but he isn't bad when you get to know him. He is actually very nice, and I'm gonna address him on that point of abandoning you, he made you because he was lonely and wanted someone to care for, but when he had it, he didn't know what to do with you. But of what I have seen of him these past weeks, shows he has changed." Dan said keeping an even face as he talked to his clone.

Dani put on an even expression but didn't say anything, they just stood in silence as they waited for the water to be the right temperature, when it was Dan took the water and put it in a glass and grabbed a box of different sort of tea and placed it on a tray and walked out of the kitchen followed by Dani as he made his way to the TV room. Once they stood outside of the room he told her to wait for him to call her in. Dani just nodded and Danny walked into the room and placed the tea in front of Vlad. The sat in silence for a few moments before Vlad broke the silence.

"You wanted to tell me something." Vlad said.

"A few thing actually, remember when I told you about Dash, well he tried to beat me down with the entire football team. I had to use my ghost powers to make them regret it. So now everyone at school knows I have ghost powers." Dan said releasing a sigh as he was done talking.

"If you ask me, this wasn't one of your most thought out actions, but I can understand. They have an old saying, desperate needs lead to desperate deeds, and seeing as you saw the need to get them to back off, you did something you probably didn't want to but had no other choice." As Vlad said that he gave him an understanding smile.

"But that wasn't the only thing you wanted to say to me was it." Vlad questioned.

"No it wasn't." Dan said.

"You can come in now." Dan said with a loud voice.

Through the door walked Dani. Vlad was shocked and surprised to his daughter, the one he had abandoned and probably scarred for life.

"Vlad." Dani said giving a curt nod of her head.

Vlad still looked shocked at seeing the girl, but he was pulled out of his shock by Dan speaking up.

"I know the two of you have some unresolved issues, but those are not of the most importance at the moment, what's important is that Dani is de-stabilizing and we need to find a way to stabilize that situation." Danny said looking at Vlad.

Vlad gasped at what he just heard, he knew he hadn't treated Dani like he should have, but to hear she was de-stabilizing and with that the possibility of her dying, brought a lump to his throat. After all, she was his daughter in some way.

"That's terrible, I will do anything to help, we'll start doing test and research tomorrow, but for right now I need to process all I have learned and we need to get enough rest to be able to do anything tomorrow." Vlad said whilst looking at both Dan and Dani.

Dani was shocked to hear that Vlad was going to help her, she always thought that he didn't care about her. But to hear him say that he wanted to help her, made her rethink her opinion on the billionaire and father to Dan.

"Alright, why don't you head off to bed Danny, and Danielle you can pick any room you like because I god knows I have enough to house a small army. And I will be going to bed as well." Vlad said.

Both Dan and Dani made their way upstairs, Dan walked to his door and gave his sister a hug and told her that everything was gonna be okay. Dan entered his bedroom and lit a cigarette as he changed out of his clothes and into his nightwear, he knew he wasn't going to get a good shut eye, but his body didn't need it anymore, when he just had his powers he noticed that he could do with four hours instead of eight. And now that he had embraced his full potential, he could feel the energy course through him and he knew he would probably only need two hours of sleep. His thoughts went over what happened today and what could happen to ember. It was three A.M. Before his mind was done processing everything that was going on in his head.

**The next morning.**

Dan woke up feeling rested even though he only had about three and a half hours of sleep. He quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed. After he got dressed he made his way downstairs where he found Vlad sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and the news paper. On the front page he could see that his secret was out to whole town, but nothing more as he didn't pay much attention to it. Dan sat down in one of the chairs near his father and cleared his throat.

"Oh, good morning son, I didn't hear you come in." Vlad said whilst looking up from his paper.

"Morning dad, look I'm not going to circle around what I'm planning on doing today, and that's helping you find a way to stabilize Dani. And I don't care if I have to go to school, I can miss a few days. Not that I want to be there at the moment anyway." Dan said blowing out a tired breath.

"I wasn't planning on you going anyway, I know how much Dani means to you. I wish I could show her I have changed." Vlad said looking a little sad.

"Don't worry, if you are able to help her, I know she will forgive you for what you have done to her and you can start of on a different foot." Danny said giving Vlad reassuring smile.

They said in a comfortable silence as they ate their respective breakfasts. When they were almost done, they heard Dani coming down the stairs. Vlad focused on his newspaper as Dan finished the rest of his breakfast. Dani came walking through the door. She sat down next to Dan and began her breakfast, it wasn't much but she ate some toast and an egg. Once she was done Vlad looked at her and broke the silence.

"You two go and watch some TV and relax I am going to set up some things to run a few test on you Dani and see what we can do to help you stabilize." Vlad said as he got up from his seat and went to his lab.

Dani went on and headed to the TV room, whilst Dan made his way up stairs and made his way over to the room Ember was laying in. He went and sat on a seat next to her and held her hand. About an hour later Vlad called them both to come and meet him in the lab.

Dan and Dani came down the stairs of the basement together and Dani looked on with amazement, as she had never seen the lab before. The lab that she was created in was in Wisconsin, but she knew that that one had blown up because the portal that used to be able to open from the Ghost zone to the human realm was gone. Dani took a seat on the examination table that stood in the middle of the room. Vlad had put on some gloves and a face mask. Dan was standing of at the side and checking out the equipment that Vlad had pulled from the different cabinets in the lab.

"Alright Dani, I will be going to do some basic tests as well as she how much power you can use at the moment before you start to de-stabilize, and the second you feel like you are de-stabilizing, stop using your powers. But first I will have to take some blood samples." Vlad said as he picked up a syringe from the cart next to him.

Vlad gave an apologetic smile to the girl sitting on the table because he knew that this was going to hurt a little. He pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie and gently pushed the needle in and withdrew some blood. After he was done, he pulled the syringe out and put a band-aid on the spot he had withdrawn blood from. He put the blood in a vial and put in a centrifuge. As the machine was spinning Vlad took a few sensors and taped them to Dani's head and hands.

"Okay, now you have to change into your ghost form and use some energy so I can see how much you can use before you start to dissolve and how much you can use once we find a way to stabilize you." Vlad said giving her a fatherly smile.

Dani gave a small nod and changed into her ghost form. The started firing a few blasts at the targets Vlad had set up at the end of the lab and after a blast or five, her feet started to slowly liquify. Once she felt her feet dissolving, she stopped using her powers and changed back to her normal form. She gave both Dan and Vlad a scared expression, because she used to be able to use more power than she did now. Vlad spoke up as he looked at the scared girl.

"This is quite remarkable, why don't we go watch some TV while we wait for the results to come back from the blood test."

they all went upstairs and watch some TV, waiting for the results seemed to take for ever but after thirty minutes the timer on Vlad's watch started beeping, signaling that the test was done. They all went downstairs and Dani and Dan waited for Vlad to tell the results.

"It looks like we are going to need some sort of ecto booster to stabilize the ectoplasm that in your blood, but I don't know how long it will take me to make some." Vlad said as he looked down back at the results.

"I know where we could get some, Jack tried to make something that would dissolve ghosts when it was injected in the subject, but instead of dissolving the ghost it made it stronger. We could probably use that to stabilize you Dani." Dan said as he looked at his little sister.

**30 minutes later on his way to Fentonworks.**

Dan had taken a car from Vlad because even though his bike was probably faster, he wanted to learn to drive better in a car, after all when he had enough money he was going to buy a '68 Chevy Impala. It took Dan about fifteen minutes to get from the mansion to his old home. He parked a little bit up the street so Jack and Maddie wouldn't see him coming. He got out of the car and walked to the back of the house. He turned invisible and intangible and flew through the ground and into the basement. He looked around and after a few moments found what he had come looking for. He found it strange that he didn't see his parents but he didn't complain as it only made it easier to get the syringe. He quickly flew out of the lab and into his car. He quickly started the car and put in a CD and drove off. He was a few minutes on his way when a song started playing.

"Ah yes, Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion." Dan said to himself.

The guitar started playing as Dan relaxed in his seat.

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're all alone all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Oh, and I ride!

A loud pitched whine could be heard in the car as Dan looked in the rear view mirror and saw the specter speeder flying behind him. He tried to go faster, but before he could accelerate a gunshot rang through the air. The car started swerving and before Dan knew it, the vehicle was upside down and wrecked. He looked for the syringe and saw it was still in one piece, he quickly put it in his pocket and with that Dan phased out of the wreck and looked at his birth-parents.

"You know, that was a very expensive car, and I don't think Vlad is going to like it in the stated that it is now." Dan said looking at them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"We don't care, we had hoped that the crashed would have killed you, but seeing as that failed we have to resort to other measures." Maddie said as she pulled a Fenton bazooka from the speeder and started firing at Dan.

Dan jumped out of the way from the blast and ducked behind the wrecked car. He looked around to see if there were no civilians around him, but he didn't see any. He quickly turned into Phantom and flew up in sky with an ecto-barrier in front of him to stop the incoming shots from Maddie and now also jack, as he had joined her in shooting at their one time son. Dan let out a laugh, almost evil in some way, which caused both of the attackers to stop firing.

"You know, if I hadn't given in to this power yesterday, you might have been able to beat me, but that isn't going to happen anymore." Dan said with a smirk on his face.

"We are going to kill you, and then we are going to kill your little girlfriend. We will rid this world of all ghost, as long as we live." Maddie said giving Dan a harsh glare.

But Dan didn't notice the glare, he was getting furious, no one threatened his girlfriend. The ground around Dan started to freeze over and the fire hydrant next to him exploded, but the water that came out of the hole in the ground quickly froze over creating a large pillar. By this time a news helicopter was hovering above the street and was capturing all that was happening. A blue glow was now surrounding Dan. Maddie jumped away from the ice that was quickly coming towards them and landed on the floating speeder. however Jack was not so fast, and started freezing to the ground. Dan floated over to him and placed his hand on the top of his father's head. Jack began to scream from the pain as the ice slowly started to encase him. Maddie looked on in horror as her husband became a giant Popsicle. But Dan wasn't satisfied just yet, he charged up an attack in his right hand and pulled his hand back to create a powerful punch that shattered Jack in pieces. Maddie started screaming as tears were rolling down her face. She looked up into the eyes of Dan as he was now floating a few feet away from her. The same eyes that used to belong to a protector where now the eyes of a murderer and there was not a sliver of regret in them.

"This is what happens when you try to threaten the ones I love. The next time you try something like this with me or my loved once, Jazz will be an orphan and I can guarantee that." Dan said with a dark voice that reflected the same murderous eyes.

With his last warning he flew off back to his home. Once he reached it, he turned back into his normal form and walked through the front door. He was immediately enveloped in a hug from both his little sister as well as his father.

"We saw what happened on the news. We are sorry that had to happen." Vlad said with a sad expression on his face.

"They had it coming, no one threatens my loved once and is going to get away with it." Dan said a stoic mask on his face.

Dani and Vlad were a little bit shocked at the lack of emotion Dan was showing but didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, now that your home safe, were you able to get the invention." Vlad asked.

"Yes I did, but how are we going to administer it." Danny asked as he gave the syringe to Vlad.

"We are not, at least not right now. I'm going to go to the lab and find out how to create more of it so we can use it in the future if necessary. But when I'm done with that, we can just use it like any normal syringe and pump it in her bloodstream." Vlad said whilst looking at the syringe that read ecto-dejecto.

Vlad made his way down into the lab whilst Dani went to the TV room and wanted to relax before she had to get another shot, she didn't say it, but she was afraid of needles. Dan made his way upstairs. He went into his room to get into some more clean clothes as his were pretty torn up from the crash and lit a cigarette. After he had changed and smoked his cigarette he went and laid next to Ember in her room. He didn't come down for dinner and just laid next to Ember as his mind had shut down from everything but his surroundings. And after laying there for a few hours, and even though he thought he wasn't tired. he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: well, i hope you liked this chapter, the song i used for this one is: wanted dead or alive by bon jovi. i will try to make a new one coming saterday or sunday. if you liked it tell me what you liked and if you didn't like something tell me what it was so i can try to do something about it, also who would have thought i would kill jack. if you want maybe leave a review and if you really like this story maybe you can favorite and follow it. i'll see you all soon, bye.**


	16. Chapter 16: soft green eyes

**AN: So guys, i told you guys i would try to upload a new chapter last week, but school thought it was a good idea to throw a lot of shit my way and make it so i didn't have time to write anything, and my dan-spiration was a little gone as well, but it's back now. so i hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**As always, i don't own anything, all rights go to the people who made the show and songs i may use in this story.**

* * *

**The next day.**

Dan woke up thanks to the light shining through the window in Ember room, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl lying next to him. She looked so peaceful, but he knew that was only because she was still unconscious. He quickly exited the room and went to his own to get a shower and to get dressed. After he got dressed he went downstairs to get some breakfast. When he entered the dining room Vlad was nowhere to be seen and Dani was eating her breakfast. Dan sad down next to her and started on his own breakfast. No words were said between the two as the ate. After Dan was finished with his breakfast he went upstairs to get his books and his jacket. He lit a cigarette as he walked downstairs and grabbed a set of keys for one of the cars in the garage. He had picked the keys for the Ferrari. He quickly got in the car and made his way to school in ten minutes. He parked the car and got out if it. The front yard was still a bit damaged from what Dan had done a few days ago. He made his way into the school and the students that were lingering in the hall looked at him with fear in their eyes, as he walked past them to his locker. He came to his locker and threw in his books he didn't need and was greeted by Valerie looking at him.

"Good morning, how are you today?" Dan asked as he turned to look at her.

"Uh, I'm good. But why are you at school, I would have thought you would be half way to Mexico by now." Valerie says as she looks at Dan with a questioning gaze.

"Nah, I can handle most of the things that are thrown at me, so I have nothing to run from, but I hope Dash has learned his lesson and leaves me the fuck alone. I can only handle so much death in a short period of time." Dan says as he looks Valerie in the eyes.

Valerie gasps at his words, she knew he had a fallout with his parents and that it was bad, but when she saw the video on the news she thought it was just some trick by the media to make him look like the bad guy, but apparently not.

"What happened that afternoon?" Valerie asked.

"I was getting something to help Dani from falling apart, and after I got it, I was driving down towards my house. A song had just come on and I heard the speeder come up and they shot the car and wrecking it. I got out and they started firing at me. I defended myself and they said they were going to kill me and Ember, and that is when I became angry. So I killed Jack and warned Maddie that if she ever tried to hurt me or the people I love I would come after her." Dan said looking at his feet.

Valerie quickly pulls him into a hug and whispers into his ear.

"I'm sorry to hear that it had to go that far, I just wish I could do anything for you."

"I'm not angry at anyone at the moment. I'm just tired that the world is out to get me, and I'm afraid that one day I will not hold back anymore." Dan whisper back, his eyes alive with the hurt he has felt for so long.

They hold each other for a few more moments and then let go. No words were spoken between them but they knew that they would be there for one another if the need ever arose. Dan picked up his backpack and gave a half-hearted smile towards Valerie and started on his way to class. Once he got there he could see dash sitting in front of the class and almost shitting his pants at the sight of Dan. Dan walked to the back of the class and sat down in one of the empty benches, the other students moved away a bit, afraid that if they annoyed Dan that maybe they were the next who would be at the end of his wrath. The class went on mostly like normal, some students were glancing at Dan and Lancer kept his vision of Dan for most of the class.

Lunch time came around as Dan exited his class, he was done for the day but he wanted to eat at school. Because Vlad was most likely still in the office and Dani was probably out for the day. Dan sat down under the tree. As he ate his apple, he looked at the students outside, enjoying the nice spring sun. however he quickly spotted Sam and Tucker looking around, most likely for him. He lit a cigarette and waited for them to come to him. Not a minute after he had lit his cigarette Sam and Tucker came walking up to him, a bit hesitant, but still determent.

"May I ask, why you hurt Dash like you did Danny." Sam asked, trying to kept the fear out of her voice.

"It's Dan now, and one I got tired of getting beaten up by Dash, and I had warned him before but he didn't listen and second they were with twenty and I was alone what did you expect to happen." Dan said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Still did you have to hurt him so badly?" Sam asked.

"Did either of you get to see the news yesterday by any chance." Dan said.

"No, we didn't we were uh a little busy." Tucker stammers out.

"What has that to do with anything we are talking about right now, don't try to change the subject." Sam said angry.

"I don't care when you two are fucking because, it's none of my business, but you might want to keep up with the news, because if you did you might have seen how I killed my own birth-father." Dan said as if he was talking about the weather.

Fear and disbelieve struck the faces of the teenagers standing in front of Dan, he wouldn't really have done that would he, they thought to themselves.

"You didn't, you would never do such a thing, Danny wouldn't hurt the people he cares for." Sam says whilst looking him right in the eyes.

However the coldness from his eyes made he almost flinch. "You're right, Danny would never do such a thing, however, I'm not Danny anymore. I'm Dan now and I don't care for the people that hurt me or try to hurt my loved ones. And if you don't believe me there is probably a video of me doing it somewhere on the internet or at least some students might have it on their phone and if you ask nicely maybe you can check it out." Dan says to them and even mocking them a bit at the end.

Tucker quickly went online and found the video Dan was talking about, Sam went to stand next to him as he started playing the video, they could see the blue glow coming from Dan as he was walking closer to his old parents, they see Maddie jump away from the ice as it is rapidly coming towards them but they see Jack freeze to the ground. Their faces take on a look of horror and shock as they see Dan put his hand on Jack's forehead and encase him in ice, a second later and the shock is gone and only the horror is still visible on their faces as the Dan in the video pulls his arm back and punches Jack into shards that get send everywhere. Sam loses it and pukes on the ground behind her as Tucker drops his PDA. Causing it to break on impact.

"Ah, what are you doing, you didn't even get to see the best part." Dan said giving an evil chuckle at the sight of his former friends.

"I don't even want to know." Tucker says as he holds his stomach because now he is feeling a little sick.

"To bad, I'm going to tell you anyway, after I killed Jack, Maddie started to scream very loudly. I flew up to her and looked her dead in the eyes, and warned her that if she ever tried to kill or hurt me or the ones I love, that Jazz would be an orphan." Dan said just as dark as he had said it to Maddie the afternoon of the event.

Sam and Tucker looked with shock painted on their faces at Dan who finished of his apple and threw it away.

"Now if you excuse me, I will be going home. Dani has come to visit and I want to see if she wants to do anything because I need to take my mind of the situation at home." Dan said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, what is going on at home. Is Vlad finally showing his true colors and doing something evil." Sam said with a smirk thinking she was finally right on something.

Dan looked her dead in the eyes and told her in a dark voice, that represented the same darkness in his eyes, which caused her to take a step back and take a hard swallow. "No, Ember is unconscious from our last fight we had against you, and I you want to stay alive for the years to come, you keep your nose out of my business and stop talking down on my family."

And with that Dan walked away from them towards his car, people were admiring the car and questioning who's car it could be. They stepped aside for Dan out of fear, but fear quickly gave way to wonder as they saw Dan pull out the keys and get in the vehicle. He quickly pulled away from the eyes that were looking at him and drove to his home. He was greeted by Dani who was watching TV, but quickly looked up at him. A smile appeared on her face as she saw her brother walk in through the front door.

"Hey, you want to go out and do something today, I really need to get my mind of the things going on at the moment." Dan said as he fell in the seat next to his sister.

"Sure, I was kind of getting bored anyway, there is nothing on TV." Dani said as they looked at a show on TV about two brothers who search out the things that go bump in the night and try to destroy them.

"This show is so unrealistic, like there are really such things as vampires." Dan said as he was looking at the TV.

"Well, some would say it's unrealistic that ghost exist, yet we have on unconscious upstairs and we are half ghost." Dani said as she looked at her brother.

"Alright, maybe you have a point, but I still don't believe it until is see a real vampire. Now come on let's go to the park so we can relax a bit." Dan said as he stood up from the couch and started walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked.

"I'm going to grab my guitar and speaker, why don't you go the garage and wait for me." Dan said as he went up the stairs to his room.

He got his stuff and went downstairs to the garage where Dani was waiting for him, she didn't know what they were going to use to get to the park, but was shocked when she saw the bike Dan had been working on for so long. It truly was his pride and joy. They got on and drove away like bats out of hell, and not five minutes later they were at the park. Dan let Dani towards the oak tree on the hill. They said down and Dan started playing a soft tune on his guitar, and started to sing softly.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

As Dan finished his song with a few soft strums of his strings. He sat down his guitar.

"There is a reason I took you to this tree, and I will tell you two stories." Dan said looking at his sister.

"Decades ago a man who was thought to be a witch was hung here when three people in this town died. A mob of people gather for the lynching of the man. And even though he was innocent, they didn't care. They heard his pleads that he was innocent, but they ignored them. He called out to his wife to get her stuff and move away from this place as fast as possible. As the man was chocking from the rope around his neck he cursed them and said he would come back to haunt them all. The wife did as she was told and got her belongings and got out of town. However, when she was almost out of town they got her as well and hung her as well. Her soul went on peacefully, but the man's spirit still lingers here at Halloween. And I know this because I found him here one day, I was ready to fight him, but he was singing this song and told me his story. Now every Halloween I come to check up on him and keep him company while he is here." Dan told her with the sadness in his voice thinking about the man that was unfairly punished for deeds he had not committed.

"The other story is a little less sad, but just as true." He said whilst looking at the blossoms that were starting to bloom.

"A misunderstood boy lived in this town, he life was torture. He got bullied in school and his parents didn't care for him, they were too busy with their work to worry about their son. His life as at the lowest it had ever been, so the boy came here to think. As he sat under the tree, he started singing a song and out of nowhere, a girl appeared behind him. They started to talk, and became friends." Dan finished with a soft smile playing on his face.

"How do you know this boy, it seems to me he didn't have that many friends." Dani said.

"He didn't, all his friends had abandoned and betrayed him. And I know this boy very well, because I'm that boy." Dan said giving Dani a sad smile.

Dani just looked at him and then got closer to him and enveloped him in a hug. Dan wrapped his arms around his sister and looked at the pond not too far away from the tree.

"Are you alright?" Dani asked.

"I am, the life I may have let before this was full of sorrow, but now it's going better. I got an amazing girlfriend, two sister and a father that care about me, and my life is finally looking up." Dan said giving her a reassuring smile, signaling that everything was indeed okay.

The sat there for a few more hours, with Dan playing guitar and even teaching Dani a few thing. But as the time got later the sun went down and it was time for them to head home. They walked back to the bike and started on their way home. When they got to the mansion paparazzi was swarming the front gate and Dan had to faze them through the crowed and into the garage. The made their way into the dining hall and had a quite meal, Vlad was nowhere to be seen yet, but he had let the cook know he was going to be late. After their meal, they bother got upstairs, Dani went to her room and Dan went to Ember's room and laid next to her. He laid next to her for a few hours thinking about everything that had happened today. And as he laid next to her in silence he started singing.

It was, it was September.

Winds blow, the dead leaves fall.

To you, I did surrender.

Two weeks, you didn't call.

Your life goes on without me.

My life, a losing game.

But you should, you should not doubt me.

You will remember my name.

Oh, Ember, you will remember.

Ember, one thing remains.

Oh, Ember, so warm and tender.

A soft voice spoke up next to him. "You will remember my name."

Dan turned his head and was greeted by two soft green eyes that he hadn't seen in almost a week.

* * *

**AN: i hope you like this chapter, i went to the hunger games mockingjay part 1 this evening, and i have to say it was great. that is where the first song came from, it's called the hanging tree. and if you don't know the second song, well shame on you. but as always if you liked this chapter leave a review to tell me what you liked and if you didn't tell me what i should do to improve. if you really liked it, maybe give it a favorite and a follow to see what is going to happen next. bye, see you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17: catching up

**AN: so here is a new chapter for you guys and gals, sadly it's not that long. My Dan-spiration is really leaving me hanging at the moment. i still hope you will enjoy it non the less, and in my opinion it's a bit on the fluffy side of things but that's my opinion.**

**special thanks to scheffelman for beta reading this.**

**As always, i don't own anything all rights go the respectful owners of both the show and the music i may use in this story**

* * *

Dan turned his head and was greeted by two soft green eyes that he hadn't seen in almost a week.

Dan quickly pulled Ember into him to hold her close, but she flinched at the pain that shot through her side as he did. He quickly released her and looked at her with an apologetic smile. She gave a small smile in return that than turned into a frown.

"What happened, last thing I knew we were fighting your parents and the two dipsticks and then I felt a sharp pain in my side, and after that everything turned black and now, I'm here in bed." Ember said whilst looking around the room.

"Well, we were winning the fight and they got scared, and Maddie did something desperate and that was shoot you, they hit you in the side and you fell from the sky, and landed on the ground, which in turn broke a rib and your shoulder. Now I'm pretty sure the shoulder is healed but the rib is not judging by the reaction you just gave me. Anyway, when they shot you, I lost it. They ran for the RV and got in just in time before I unleashed a Ghost wail that destroyed a lot in the surrounding, and did some damage to Sam and Tucker but Maddie and Jack were fine." Dan said as he looked out the window. He then continued to tell what happened after she went out.

"I took you home and you were in a coma. The next day, I wanted to stay with you, but I had to go to school, you know orders from Vlad and all that. The day went fine, but after school Dash was waiting for me with nineteen other jocks and they came at me, I fought as hard as I could, but they were too much, and when they let go. I lost it, I became angry again. And I lost it turned into Phantom and I showed them who I am, but I didn't stop there, I hurt them. And while I was doing it I kept thinking about all they had done to me and everyone else who had hurt me either emotionally or physically. But I had enough restraint to not fuck him up to much, he is now going to have a scar running over his face. And he is lucky I only gave him that. After I went home that afternoon, I went to you and laid here next to you, but I got a little surprise." Dan said with a smile.

"Danielle showed up and asked what happened, I told her everything and she told me that she was de-stabilizing and we had to help her. We told her we would in the morning and she went to bed just like us. The next morning we got her to do a couple of things so we could see how far she was gone, and it turned out it was pretty bad. We had to do something to help her. And I came with the idea of using a failed experiment of Jack. That afternoon I went to get the experiment and when I was on my way back, Maddie and Jack launched a surprise attack, they totaled one of Vlad's cars but luckily I came out unharmed. Then we exchanged some banter, but they took it to far, they told me how they had hoped the crashed would have killed me, and that they were going to kill you and everyone I cared about. That was when I truly lost it. Gone was every memory of the good things they did for me, the only thing on my mind was protecting you and their threat to kill you. I froze over the street we were in and Maddie got away, but Jack was too slow and he froze solid and I blasted him to pieces. After that I went up to Maddie and promised that if she ever tried anything to hurt you, me or the ones I love ever again, that Jazz was going to be an orphan." Dan said the last part with hurt in his voice signaling that even though he held himself so strong in front of others that it still hurt him that he had done something like that.

Ember looked at him with an apologetic look and asked what had happened to Danielle.

"Everything is alright with her now, and today we went out together as brother and sister to the park. I told her two stories including our story of how we met." Dan said looking at Ember

Ember enveloped him in a hug and gave him a kiss minding her injuries. She held him in her arms for a few minutes and then let him go.

"Promise me, that you won't let go like that ever again, I don't want to see like that. Please promise me Danny." Ember asked.

"I promise I will try to never lose myself like that ever again." Dan said "And please call me Dan, I can't be Danny again after everything that happened."

"You will always be Danny to me, the guy I first met, a hero that did what he could to save the innocent and even the people that did him wrong. And that will never change for me." Ember said giving him a small smile and proceeded to give him another kiss.

"Alright then, now let's get some sleep, because I really need a good night of sleep next to my beautiful girlfriend without having to worry about her life." Dan says as pulls ember close to him and kisses the top of her head.

Ember snuggles closer to him and after a few minutes her breathing evens out and she falls asleep listening to Dan's heartbeat, Dan just lays next to her listening to her breathing and he too falls asleep after a few minutes. His dreams filled with his and Ember first meeting and the story of the man and the hanging tree.

* * *

**An: again, sorry it's a short chapter but i had to get something out there to show that i hadn't forgotten about you guys, and i had to find a way to make it so Ember knows what's going on. So you can technically classify it as a filler chapter. i promise i will make a better chapter next time (which might be next week if my dan-spiration is coming back soon.) as always tell me if you liked it even for a filler and what i could do for the next chapter, you know give me some inspiration. if i chose your idea i'll give you a sneak peak and your name on the beginning in the AN. see you all next week hopefully.**


	18. Chapter 18: pokernight

**AN: So i'm not dead, that is a relief, but seriously, i'm sorry that his update has taken so long, i've had a serious case of writers block and this chapter was in the works since chapter 16, that's the reason why chapter 17 is a filler. i want to thank all of you out there who are sticking with me. and those who review and follow, you are amazing.**

**thank you: Scheffelman and thedemonlady for being the beta readers of this story.**

**i own nothing but the plot, and all rights go to the shows i may use in this story as well as any songs i my put in here.**

* * *

**Friday**

Dan woke up thanks to the light shining through the window and with Ember snuggled up to him, her head on his chest and her arms tightly wrapped around his left arm. He laid quietly next to her a few minutes thinking about what they had done yesterday. It wasn't much, that day they had stayed in bed until almost noon, and then they went out to the park to have a picnic, and just relax for the rest of the day. He broke free from his thoughts and kissed the top of Ember's head which woke her up. She looked at him and gave him a smile before nuzzling her head on the crook of his neck.

"Morning." Dan whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hum, morning. How did you sleep." Ember asked as she turned away and stretched only to go right back to the same position she was just in.

"I slept very well, thanks to the beautiful girl lying on top of me. How about you?" Dan said as he gave her another kiss on top of her head.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking, so what are your plans for today?" Ember asked.

"I got school and after that, I thought that maybe we could spend some time together." Dan whispered in her ear, his voice getting husky at the end, sending shivers down Embers body.

"Well, I am not against that idea, I guess we will see tonight." Ember whispered now sending shivers down Dan's spine.

Dan got up slowly and took off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom ready to get in the shower, however Ember was faster than him and ran past him into the bathroom and closed the door. Dan looked at the door in amusement, as if that would stop him. He fazed of the rest of his clothes and went invisible and intangible and went in to the shower without Ember noticing. She was just taking off her sleepwear as he turned on the shower and made himself visible.

"You really thought you could keep me out by closing the door on me, sorry but did you forget I was half ghost." Dan said with a fake mock in his voice.

"No, I knew you were going to that, why do you think I was still half dressed when you came in." Ember said giving him a lustful look.

The next thirty minutes they only got dirtier before they finally got clean and even then it was close before they had to take another shower again, by the way Ember was teasing Dan by pulling on her clothes when they were in the bedroom. Dan had to use his restraints to not jump her right then and there. He quickly put on his clothes and made his way downstairs to get some breakfast on the go as he was already running late. He ate his apple as he went to the garage to get his bike and made his way to school. Twenty minutes later he arrived at school. After locking up his bike Dan made his way to his locker and on to his first lesson from Mr. Lancer.

The lesson started of like normal, but halfway through the lesson Dan kept having the feeling that someone kept looking at him. When he felt the feeling again he quickly looked back to see Tucker was staring at him. Tucker quickly looked down at his PDA and quickly jotted down what was on the board in front of the room. Dan tried to get back to listening to Lancer droning on about something that had to do with Romeo and Juliet. However he couldn't focus, so he started doodling in his notebook. At the end of the lesson he had made a sketch of a phoenix with its wings spread, looking at Dan whilst standing in front of a fire.

"_Now I have to give it some color, but I can do that next lesson more than likely."_ Dan thought to himself.

At the end of the next lesson the sketch had been modified and given color. The phoenix hadn't changed but the fire had been turned into a pile of embers with some small flames coming of it. The phoenix was a bright orange with dark blue eyes and the embers and the small flames were a shade of blue as well. Dan quickly took a picture of it with his phone, even though he wasn't bullied anymore, it was safer to also keep a backup on something he wouldn't lose as easily or forget somewhere.

The next lesson flew by and lunch time came around. Dan was sitting outside on a sturdy branch in the tree he usually sat under. He was eating his apple as well as continue to draw on his phoenix. Had just put on the finishing touches when Valerie came walking up to him.

"Hey Dan, how you doing today." Valerie said as she sat down under the tree.

"I'm doing fine, Ember woke up the day before yesterday, and Danielle is doing well, things are looking up again. But what about you?" Dan said.

"Good to hear about Ember, and I'm doing well, we are finally moving out of that old apartment and into a real house. I'm so glad, I always felt so cooped up in that small place. But what is that in your hand?" Valerie asked.

"It's a sketch I've been working on since first period, and I have to say it turned out quite nice." Dan said as he tossed her the notebook, which she caught with skill. She looked at it and a smile worked its way on her face.

"This looks really good, I never knew you could draw." Valerie said as she threw the notebook back at him.

"There is a lot people don't know about me, but I could draw you something sometime." Dan said as he caught the notebook.

They talked for another five minutes before Dan spotted someone with a red cap walking towards them, even though Dan wasn't in the mood to talk to Tucker, he would see what he wanted.

"Hey Valerie, have you seen Danny, I really need to talk to him." Tucker said as he approached the two, but failed to notice Dan sitting on the branch. Valerie just pointed up the tree and gave Dan a look that asked if he needed her. Dan shook his head no.

"I can handle it, why don't you go get yourself some lunch because I can see you haven't eaten yet." Dan said as he gave her a reassuring smile that everything was going to be fine.

Valerie just nodded and gave the two some privacy to discuss whatever they needed to discuss and hoped that it wouldn't end violent. Dan stayed up the tree and looked at Tucker standing under him.

"You wanted to talk well go ahead, talk." Dan said calmly.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry that things got this bad between us, and I'm really sorry for what your mother did to Ember, if I had known what she was going to do to her I would have stopped her. And I came here to apologize for everything I have done, Sam and I shouldn't have hooked up, and even if we did we shouldn't have kept it a secret, I'm really sorry for that. It's just that I miss being your friend and having the ability to hang out with you. Without you it just feels so strange." Tucker said looking at the ground sadly.

"Sorry for not believing you did this out of yourself, this just seems like something Sam had you do to get close to me and then betray me like you did with my trust. And it's Dan now remember, I thought I made that real clear when I got Dash off my back." Dan said looking at his old friend.

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind. But Sam doesn't know I'm here, she still hates you for what you have done to Dash and Jack. If she found out I am talking to you, I will be in the doghouse for a long time. But I'm willing to risk that to get you back as a friend." Tucker said now looking up at Dan.

Dan jumped down from the tree and landed on his knee and his fist. He stood up straight, he noticed how much bigger he was than Tucker and that made a him smile on the inside, Tucker was looking up at him now and was waiting for what Dan had to say next.

"Look Tucker, I can't just forget about what happened, even if I wanted to. But Ember said she still saw me as the old me, and maybe I should try to forgive some things and I might, but I will never forget what has happened between the three of us. But even if I forgave you, we would never be the same as we used to be, friends maybe but never best friends. But I'm willing to work on become friends again if you promise me to never betray my trust again." Dan said looking down at his friend.

"I promise Dan, I just want my friend back, and nothing more." Tucker said.

They gave each other a manly hug before Tucker gave Dan a nod and walked off to find his girlfriend to not raise any suspicion, he now had a chance to become friends with Dan again, but that didn't mean he wanted to be cut off from sex.

Dan floated back up to the branch and waited for Valerie to come back with her lunch. He didn't have to wait long, and after she had eaten they talked about what Tucker wanted and some more random stuff before going to class. The rest of the day went on like normal, Dan tried to pay attention to the lesson and tried to ignore the stares he got from the other students that were behind him. He got used to it by now, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying to have people stare at you all day like you're some animal in a cage at the zoo. After his last lesson was over he made his way to his bike and before he got on his phone started ringing. He looked at the display and snorted out a laugh.

"Johnny, if you called because you pissed Kitty off again, I'm sorry but I will not help you this time, you have to stop fucking up." Dan said with a smile on his face.

"Dude, not cool, but no I didn't call for that reason. The guys of my biker club are having a poker night and I wanted to invite you and Ember to come and join us. All the guys are bringing their old ladies and seeing as you're my friend I wanted to invite you." Johnny said.

"Sure I would love to come, but let me ask Ember first before I come. Where is it held?" Dan asked.

"At the bone marrow bar. Shouldn't be that hard to find, and even easier if Embers comes with you she knows the place." Johnny said.

"Alright, I might see you tonight. But I got to go." Dan said.

"Alright, later." Johnny said as he hung up the phone.

Dan quickly made his way towards his home, he couldn't wait to see Ember and ask her if she wanted to come with him tonight.

**That morning with Ember.**

After she had Dan do everything but run out of the room, she went downstairs for breakfast, as she entered the dining room she was greeted by both Vlad and Dani sitting at the table eating their breakfast. She quickly joined them at the table and put some toast and scrambled eggs on her plate.

"So, what are you girls planning on doing today?" Vlad asked as he finished chewing his toast.

"I don't know, I didn't have any plans today. I might go the mall and check out some stores to see if they got any new music or instruments." Ember said looking at Vlad.

"And I was planning on staying here, but if Ember allows it I could join her. I need some new clothes and a few other things." Dani said.

"Sure why not, can't hurt to know babypop's family a little better." Ember said.

"Alright now that that is settled, I will be going to the office. I have a lot of papers to sign and look over" Vlad said pulling a face that indicated that he would rather not to that.

Both girls chuckled at the face and continued with their respective breakfast, after they had finished Ember used the necklace to go into her human disguise. As the blue flaming hair became fiery red with orange, and her eyes became purple, Dani was staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Wow, Ember you look beautiful, I didn't even know you had a human form." Dani said.

"I don't, but thanks to a device Vlad made, I can disguise myself." Ember said.

"That's so cool." Dani said as she inspected Ember further.

"Let's head out, I want to be back before Danny is done with school." Ember said.

Half an hour later, they had arrived at the mall. Dani and Ember went to get clothes for Dani first. As they entered the store, they saw it was very crowded, and moving around in the store was going to be hard.

"Why do there have to be so many people." Ember said annoyed by the people looking at the clothes in the store.

"Relax, I kind of know what I want to get, so it shouldn't take long." Dani said as she started making her way in the store.

Fifteen minutes later Dani had gathered the clothes she needed, and had paid at the register. She had taken the kind of clothes she normally wears, only now at lot more darker colors.

"Looks like babypop is rubbing off on you. But I have to admit these darker colors do fit you." Ember said as she starts walking to the music store with Dani following her.

After looking around in the music store that was less crowded than the clothing store, Ember came out with a new Amp and a lot of CD's and a few vinyl records, Dani had also bought some CD's and a t-shirt from in flames.

"You hungry? It's almost 2 so we could get something to eat and then head back to the house to relax a little before Danny comes back." Ember said looking towards the food court.

"Sure, I would like to get some hot dogs or something." Dani said as they made their way to the food court.

They ordered their food and quickly sat down, as they were eating, Dash and Kwan had made their way over to them, not recognizing them they tried to make a move on Ember.

"Well, hello pretty lady, my name is Dash Baxter, and I have to ask, did your pants get torn at the knees when you fell from heaven." Dash said with a smug smile on his face.

"No, but I fucked them up when I crawled out of hell, now leave me alone, shouldn't you be in school or something." Ember quipped back at the Jock.

"Look who is talking, you're barely older than me." Dash said now getting annoyed by Ember.

"For your information, I'm almost twenty-one. I'm long done with high school, the only reason I go to it is to visit my boyfriend, maybe you know him, he's taller than you, broader than you, black hair and goes by the name Danny Fenton." Ember said with a smirk as she saw the jocks face became as white as a sheet.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit on you, please don't tell Dan about this, he has done enough to me already, and I don't think I'll make it out alive if he finds out I've hit on his girlfriend." Dash said fear clearly in his voice.

"Leave now, and I might not tell him about what you did." Ember said with a smug smile on her face.

Dash and Kwan quickly made their way back from the food court and to the parking lot, practically shaking in their shoes. Ember and Dani finished their food while talking about trivial things. After their food the two of them went back home. Where they watch some of the show Dani had watched when Dan had taken her to the park. About an hour past before Dan finally came home. He dropped his backpack and made his way over to the TV room, and as quietly as he could snoop up on Ember and Dani watching the show. He quickly threw his arms around Ember and kissed her, scaring her a little before she let out a giggle, something Dan hadn't heard much before, but knew he liked and wanted to hear more.

"Good afternoon ladies, how was your day." Dan asked as he sits down next to Ember who snuggles up to him.

"Our afternoon was great, we went to the mall together and got some new clothes for Dani and some new CD's for me. After the shopping we went to eat something, but when we started we were rudely interrupted by that jock you hate, but once I mentioned I was your girlfriend he didn't know how fast he had to get away." Ember said still looking at the TV. "But, how was your day at school?"

"It was alright, the lessons are really starting the get boring, I can't wait to be out of that place in a few months. But that not what was surprising, the one of the most surprising things that happened was, Tucker coming up to me out of nowhere and apologizing for what he had done to me, and wanting to be my friend again. I told him that I will try to forgive him, because you said you saw some of the old me in the new me, and maybe I should forgive him, but I will not forget what he had done to me." Dan said now looking at Ember as she had turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"Wow, that is actually really good Danny, to learn from your mistakes, but to not let it take down something good you had for so long." Ember said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"But that was not all that happened today, once I was done with school I was on my way to my bike, and I got a phone call from Johnny he wants us to come and join him and his friends in a poker night tonight. I told him I would ask you first if you wanted to come." Dan said looking at Ember and giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, but we are not going back here once we're done, we can stay at my place, because I know it's closer to the bar they usually hang out at, and I don't want to run into Maddie or any other ghost hunter while being drunk." Ember said giving in to the puppy eyes, but she knew Danny wanted to hang out with his friend and she could talk to Kitty while she was there, she usually came along as well.

With that the three of them waited for dinner to be served and when they were done eating they made their way upstairs to the bedroom to change clothes. Ember put on skin tight black jeans, an Asking Alexandria shirt without sleeves and a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulder, but the boots didn't change. Dan had changed into a disturbed t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans with tears in them and his usual boots, but he had changed the blue laces with bright orange ones so they matches with his shirt. He also put on his chain with DP attached to it, his wristband with his DP logo on it and a new wristband on his right arm which was made out of leather as well, but instead of the logo there were spikes on it. With that they left for the bar on Dan's bike, using the portable portal they went into the Ghost zone. And after 15 minutes of driving they arrived at the bar. Dan and Ember quickly made their way inside and were greeted by Johnny and Kitty. Johnny hands them a beer and leads them to the table. At the table sat a few of the lower ghost, as well as a few powerful ghosts, most likely the leaders of the biker club. They were more powerful than Johnny but a lot less powerful as Dan and they knew it.

"Thank you for joining us this evening, mister Phantom." Said one of the more powerful ghost, Dan was now sure he was the leader of the club.

"Johnny invited me, and I'm not one to let a good night with a friend and a challenge pass." Dan said as he sits down at the table.

"Let me introduce us, my name is Clay, on my right is our V.P. Jackson, next to him there are Opie and Bobby and next to him we have Juice. On my left we have Tig, Chibs, and the old man is Piney. And of course we have Johnny, but you knew him already. Now that we have the introductions settled, why don't we start this poker match" Clay said as he starts dealing cards.

The night goes on well, the first few rounds go to Clay and Jackson, but after that, Dan is winning all the rounds. As the night ends everyone is well acquainted with each other. Dan has a stack of money and is pretty hammered, just like Johnny and the rest of the club. Ember and Kitty had been talking about some random things as well as to the wives and girlfriends of the bikers, whereas the other women had been taking it easy on the alcohol, Ember and kitty hadn't and they were not as drunk as Johnny and Dan, but still drunk. After everyone leaves Johnny, Kitty, Ember and Dan decided that it would be a great idea to get a tattoo. Thanks to the driving and the winds of the ghost zone in their hair, Dan and Johnny had sobered up a little, they were still buzzed, but not nearly as drunk as they were before they left. After about an hour they arrived at the tattoo shop. Johnny had said he knew the artist, and that she would be able to set a beautiful tat. As they entered the shop, Dan saw who Johnny meant and was on edge, the booze left his system as the adrenaline was pumped through it. The tense stance Dan had taken hadn't gone unnoticed by Johnny.

"Relax, I know you two have a black and blue history, but she works hard in her shop and can't afford to have a bad name as well as buy new stuff. So just relax." Johnny said as he walked over to the artist.

"Hello Lydia, it's good to see you again." Johnny said.

"It's good to see you too, it's been a long time since you came in here." Lydia said as she gave Johnny a quick hug. "So who did you bring with you."

"Well, you already know my girlfriend Kitty and our friend Ember, but I don't think you have had the nicest introduction to her boyfriend." Johnny said while looking at his friends and girlfriend.

"And who may that be?" Lydia asked.

"Dan Phantom, and before you blow up on him, I already told him you wouldn't do anything and if he did I would kick his ass personally, although that might be tough with how strong he has gotten over the past few months." Johnny said.

"Relax Johnny, if he doesn't start anything I don't have to react to anything. But let's get down to business, what do you want for your tats." Lydia said.

Ember and Kitty decided they just wanted to get another piercing, Kitty had one another ring in her ear as where Ember had decided she wanted a small nose ring. After they had gotten their piercings, it was Johnny's turn. He went for another tattoo on his arm. He had a chosen a heart with a banner running across it with Kitty spelled on top of the banner. He was done in about half an hour. Next was Dan, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He started off with a tongue and an eyebrow piercing and once those were set, he pulled out his phone, making sure only Lydia saw the phoenix he had drawn and wanted as a tattoo on his back. Two hours later, they were done and it looked beautiful just like Johnny had promised. The wings of the phoenix were spread out on his shoulder blades, the head was just in between the shoulders and fire was placed halfway on his lower back, the complete tattoo looked even better than the sketch he had drawn. He slowly came out from the back room and was greeted by impatient friends who wanted to see what he had gotten. Once he had shown off his phoenix he put on his shirt and jacket and turned around to face Lydia.

"Thank you Lydia, it turned out great, and I'm sorry I have been such a pain in the ass over the last few years." Dan said.

"Ah, no worries, it's not like I have been the friendliest of ghosts in your town, and you had to do what you had to do to protect the people of the town." Lydia said.

"I know but still, I hope we can be friends from here on out." Dan said.

"Sure I would like that." Lydia said as she gave him a firm handshake.

They all bid there farewell to Lydia and hopped on their bikes. Johnny and Kitty went home after riding for a bit with Dan and Ember, and Dan and Ember went to Ember's place.

"I have to say, things turned out pretty well, I had a great night." Ember said as they entered her place.

"Yeah, it was fun, maybe we could do this another time." Dan said before he kissed Ember slow and passionate.

"How about we make his night even more interesting." Ember said with a seductive voice as she let Dan into the bedroom, and closing the door behind them.

* * *

**AN: So, yeah a bit of a longer chapter. Hopefully that makes up for not updating in so long. i hope to have the next chapter out in one or two weeks, and i'm going to warn you all, there are probably between 2 and 4 more chapters left to this story. (im not saying anything about a sequel, but you might want to look out for that. and please tell me if you like this chapter with a review and if you haven't already followed and favorited this story and you like please do, it motivates me. talk to you all later.**


	19. Chapter 19: 3 monts later

**AN: So guys and gals, sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been busy with school, an internship, my personal life and a little bit of sickness (nothing to severe, just a little cold). And don't even get me started on the fucking writers block i had. but here it is a new chapter, this is a special littlle treat for you people, because it has both fluff and action in it. I want to Thank everyone who has been following and favoriting the story. And a special thanks to the people who have been reviewing.**

**as always, i don't own anything, not danny phantom, not the songs nor the references i may be using.**

* * *

**3 months after the poker night.**

It's been three months since the poker night, and Dan thought back on how great his life was at the moment. School had died back down to normal no one was paying attention to him again, the jocks kept out of their way to bully him and tried to be friendly as much as was possible for a jock. Teacher acted normal to him again, which was good in Dan's opinion. And he and Tucker even became friends again, of course after all that had happened Dan could never be best friends with him again, too much pain had come out of that, and the trust he had for Tucker would never be the same again, but that didn't mean they didn't hang out, they did. It was strange for Tucker to have to go to Vlad's house instead of to the Fenton household. But after a few times he got over the strangeness and they hang out like the used to well minus Sam being there, he even got along better with Dani, and Sam was none the wiser. Speaking of Sam she had become even angrier with Dan after everything she actually almost hated him, but Dan paid it no mind. There wasn't anything she could do to him anymore to hurt him. His relationship with Vlad had only improved, he wasn't just a surrogate father to him anymore, no he saw him as a man who had basically raised him and he would always be grateful for that. He and Vlad had been constantly training when Dan had a some free time with the result that Dan got even stronger and had gotten some new moves. Even Dani had joined in some of the training and she had gotten stronger as well but of course she was nowhere near the level of strength Dan was displaying. And last but not least the thing he as grateful for was how well his relation with Ember was going, in the past three months they had grown closer together. They knew everything about each other and knew they could count on the other when needed, but they weren't depended on the other. The only thing Dan regretted was that he had lost contact with Jazz, he was very busy with school as was she and on top of that she had also found herself a boyfriend. Some guy named Craig, he was in her psychology classes. And they hit it off immediately. But that was all Dan knew about his sister. He had invited her to his eighteenth birthday party that Vlad had arranged last month it was a blast every single one of his friends came but she was too busy with studies. Thinking about studies made Dan think about what today was, graduation. Something Dan had been waiting on since he started his third year at Casper. And now he was finally going to go from there, as a valedictorian no less. Ember, Vlad and Dani would be coming to see his graduation and after that they would be going out to dinner to celebrate. For the dinner Dan had something very special in mind, but that was a secret he wasn't going to tell anyone.

It was now 10 a.m. and Danny was sitting at the dinner table to eat a late breakfast. Dani was with Vlad to his office, she was bored of staying at home, but seeing as it was only three months of school when she first came into the house hold it wouldn't have been a good thing to send her to a school because that would mean to much catching up in short period of time, and even though she is just as much off a genius as Dan it would just be too much. As Dan was eating his breakfast, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck gently and a kiss placed on his cheek.

"Morning, my flame." Dan greeted Ember as she took a seat next to him.

"Morning, babe how was your night" Ember greeted back.

"My night was good, filled with dreams of a beautiful blue flame." Dan said as a smile was on his face.

"Flatterer." Ember said as a smile worked its way on her face.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way. " Dan said teasingly.

Dan quickly finished his breakfast and made his way to the garage to get his bike, it was the last day of school and he was going to go there in style. He mounted his bike and was on his way to the school. His backpack contained his graduation robe and a thermos to catch any ghost if necessary. He parked his bike at the front of the school and made his way inside to his locker. As he got to his locker he saw Tucker standing next to it typing on his PDA and not really paying attention. Dan thought about having a little fun with him, and went invisible and went behind him. He became visible again and tapped Tuckers shoulder, which made his jump and in turn let him drop his PDA.

"Dude, that was not funny, what if my baby had gotten hurt." Tucker said as he picked up his PDA and checked for any damage.

"Oh come on Tuck, it was funny to see your face and if it had gotten damaged, you would have either repaired it, or I would have bought you a new one." Dan said as he opened his locker.

'_ah, the last time I have to open his locker, oh the memories that come with it.'_ Dan thought to himself.

"Yeah, but if it had broken, I would have needed to everything I have on it on a new device, and that would take a shit load of time." Tucker said as he leaned against the locker next to Dan's.

"Still would have been worth it." Dan said has he placed his thermos in his locker and swung the backpack back on his back. "Now let's go, we wouldn't want to be late to the graduation would we." He said as he walked away with Tucker walking behind him.

An hour later, and they had changed into their gowns and caps. And were sitting with the rest of the classes in front of a stage in the gym. Vlad, Ember and Dani were all sitting behind them in the audience, they had giant smiles on their faces as they were happy that Dan had completed his school as a valedictorian. After a few minutes of both students and parents talking among themselves, mister Lancer came on stage.

"Good afternoon, I thank you all for coming to the graduation for the class of 2015." Lancer started. "And before we are giving the paper you are all here for, I would like to give the stage to our valedictorian and one of the best students Casper High has ever had, Dan Fenton."

Dan rose from his feet and was met by students and parents clapping for him. He walked on the stage and started his speech he had been working on since last week.

"Good afternoon, thank you for that round of applause, it wasn't really necessary but still nice, and I want to thank you all for coming here today. Hopefully what I'm about to say will stick with you for the rest of your lives, just like everything we have learned here at this school." Dan started.

"People say that once you finish a chapter in your life that you will look upon it with a smile, and for most of us that is true, for some of us a little less, but we will always find something that will make us smile. Today we are ready to go into his world and make differences that some of us thought we would never be able to do, if it's following your dreams you have had since you started here, dreams you made along the way or even dreams you still have to get. It doesn't matter. We are going to follow our dreams and we will never let us be deterred from our dreams. Some will go into professional sports, some will work in companies and some will own those companies. Hell some of us might stay home and raise a family, we can't see into the future, but I know that our future is bright, and I hope that when we have a reunion of this class I will see all of you again. And I hope for everyone the best of what is possible in their life." Dan finished his speech.

As he finished the audience started clapping again, and they continued until Dan was seated again and Lancer had taken the stage again.

"And now, it's time for graduates to come and get their diplomas, we'll start by going in alphabetical order." Lancer said.

After everyone had gotten their diploma, they threw their caps in the air, and went to their families. Dan was greeted by Ember pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss, Vlad was the first to speak.

"That was an impressive speech Dan, and congratulations on being a valedictorian." Vlad said as he gave his son a pat on the back.

"Thanks dad, but it's all because of how much I have learned this last year. Both the good and the bad." Dan said as he looked at Ember and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well done, big bro, look at you a pretty girlfriend and ready to set the world on fire with your energy to help people." Dani said as she gave Dan a hug.

"Well, it feels good to finally say goodbye to the school, but that's enough about old times, time to create new memories and get out of here. I have reservations for a restaurant in town and I was planning on taking us all there." Dan said as he wrapped his arm around Embers waist, which resulted in a blush from Ember and a smile from Vlad.

So after Dan said goodbye to some people from his school, he and Ember went to his bike and Vlad and Dani went to Vlad's car. After a short drive to the restaurant, they were pointed to a seat and ordered something to drink and an appetizer. When the appetizers came in Vlad asked a question that was on his mind for a while now.

"So Dan, have you thought about what you want do now that you are out of Casper High?" Vlad asked, as he looked at his son.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things to do, but I want to help people, so I was thinking maybe go into learning some things from you to go in making my own company and keep the town safe at night." Dan answered as he looked as his father.

"Well, it would be a pleasure to teach you everything I know about running a company, and to keep training you." Vlad said proudly as he looked at his son.

After a eating there appetizers and the main course filled with chatter about random things about what had happened to everyone over the last few days, Dan raised his glass and asked for their attention.

"Guys, I love that I can call you family, and I will never forget what you all have done for me, but there is one thing that has been bothering me for quite some time now, and that is that I can't call all of you family, so tonight I want to change that." Dan said as he stood up from his chair.

"Ember, you know we have only been dating for half a year, but I've known you from far longer than that, and I love you with all my heart." Dan said as he went on one knee. "Now my only question that remains is, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and become my wife."

Ember remained speechless, tears started forming in her eyes and he throat closed up, making it impossible for her to answer him. So instead she vigorously nodded her head. " Yes, yes. Oh my god, yes. Of course I want to marry you." She said as tears of happiness rolled over her cheeks.

Dan slipped on the ring on her finger and kissed his fiancée. Vlad stood up and gave the now engaged couple a hug, and then Dani joined in as well. They stood there for a few moments before taking their seat again. And the dessert was brought in.

"Well, today was a great day, Dan has finished his High School and Ember is becoming part of this family. Today has truly been one of the best days." Vlad said as he finished his dessert.

"Indeed it is. I got a diploma and a beautiful fiancée, there is nothing more I can wish for in the moment." Dan said as he raised his glass. "A toast, to the good days to come."

They all joined in at the toast and finished of their glass. After the dinner was over they made their way outside to go to the mansion, however as soon as they walked out to the parking lot the sound of APC was heard. Dan almost knew what this was going to mean.

"Dad, take Ember and Dani home, I will come once this is finished. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Dan said as he turned back around to face what was coming next, but before he was fully turned he was grabbed in a strong embrace and a deep kiss was planned on his lips.

"Be careful okay, I don't want something to happen to you." Ember said as held her forehead against Dan's chest.

"Don't worry, I always try to be safe, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Dan said as he broke the embrace and headed towards the sound of the military vehicles.

As he stood in front of the large army he could see the amount of force he was up against. The guys in white had come to him with 20 tanks, 3 helicopters and 250 soldiers all ready to either capture or kill him.

"You know, I really hate you guys, I was enjoying my great night and then you come and ruin it for me. You guys really do have a bad timing." Dan said as he transformed into Phantom.

"Phantom, give up now, and come with us without a fight and we will ensure the safety of your family, if not we will kill you and take your family in for experiments." One of the Officers said through a microphone.

"Wrong thing to say." Dan said as shot a disc of ectoplasm into the troops resulting in blowing up a large piece of the ground and around 20 of the soldiers.

As Dan shot is first attack the troops were ready and started opening fire on him, the tanks unleashing a barrage of explosions on him and the bullets flew around him as Dan put up a shield to protect himself from the blasts. One of the bullets hit him in the shoulder, and Dan could feel the ectoplasm and blood drip from the wound. He knew that they would have something up there white as snow sleeves, and the surprise came in normal bullets infused with ectoplasm, making it so it hurt both his normal side as well as his ghost side.

Dan knew they weren't fucking around and really wanted him into custody to experiment on him. So he was going to finish this fast to take the least amount of damage as possible. He unleashed a powerful ghost wail, that send the first rows of GIW's scattering in bloody pieces and fling the rest way or knocking them over. The tanks however, had put out a defense system, nailing them to the ground so they wouldn't be blown away. That couldn't be said about the helicopters though, one of them had made it out of reach for the wail to hit it, the other wasn't so lucky as it had plumbed into the ground and was now on fire, cooking the pilot and the few soldiers that were inside alive.

"This has been your final warning, it's time to bring out the big guns." A voice said, that Dan recognized as Agent K.

Before Dan could ask what their big guns were, two of the tanks opened up on the backside and two large and muscular man stepped out.

"Meet our Super Soldier, made to take you and ghost like you out." Agent K said with a hint of amusement his voice.

"You ripped apart one of my buddies, and know I'm going to do the same to you." A muffled and deep voice said as one of the Super Soldiers pointed at Dan.

With that the soldiers rushed at Dan, kicking him in the stomach and sending him a few feet away from the point where he just stood. Gripping his stomach Dan stood up from the ground, glaring at the soldier who were high fiving each other.

'_Fuck this, time to take it up close and personal.'_ Dan thought to himself.

He quickly materialized and dual wield great sword made out of ice in his hands and gripped it tight with one hand, and made a shield in the other.

"You want to kill me, come and get me." Dan shouted at the two soldiers who were ready for the fight.

One of the soldiers rushed at Dan and tried to throw a punch at his head, only to have it blocked by the ice shield that shattered on contact.

'_Damn these assholes are strong.'_ Dan thought as he kicked the soldier in his head.

The soldier stumbled to the side, giving Dan enough room to swing his blade in a sideways motion and sever the arm from the soldier. The soldier only flinched at the pain, and stood up straight. Dan not one to be overpowered, shot and ectoblast at the shoulders chest, only to have it blocked. But that gave Dan enough time to swing the sword in a sideways manner, high enough to take of the soldiers head from his body. The lifeless body dropped to the ground, and before Dan could gloat in his triumph he was punched in the side of his head by the second soldier. Quickly getting up, Dan took a defensive stance against the oncoming man. Dan dodged and weaved past the fists and feet as they were thrown at him with both precision and power, but even with all the dodging the man still managed to get a hit on Dan, sending him stumbling back a good ten feet. Dan quickly thought of something to stop the man from coming any closer and froze the man to the ground. The ice was thick around the soldier, but that didn't hold him back. Dan could already see the cracks forming in the ice from the power that the man was putting on it. Thinking quickly he ran to the man and brought the blade down in a diagonal motion. Piercing the man's helmet and embedding the sword in the man's head. Dan tried to pull it out, but the blade was stuck in the man's head. And before Dan could do anything about it, he got hit by two bullets, one piercing his leg, and the other embedding it's self in his shoulder. Dan fell to the ground, as he saw his vision becoming a little fuzzy. He knew it wasn't from the blood loss, so they must have laced these bullets with a tranquilizer to take him down. As his vision was becoming darker, he saw the silhouette of a woman walking up to him.

"Well, 'son' not so tough now are we." The female voice said as she hunched over Dan.

"Remember that promise I made, I'm planning to keep it, so fuck you Maddie." Dan said before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Take him away boys, and patch him up a little I want to have some fun with him when we bring him to the base." Maddie said sadistically with a crazy grin on her face.

* * *

**AN: Well, then i hope this chapter was good enough to make it up to you all for not updating a long while, is this one of the last chapters i have for this story, there might be one or two more, depending if i want to write an epilogue. And sorry Sheffelman for not having you beta read this, but i felt like i had kept you all waiting for far to long. Also i have a poll on my page, it's basicly going to decide what im going to write next (this will stay open till the next chapter of this story). i won't be putting Full Moon in the poll because i will be continuing it over time, it's just a little side project that i like to write for when i got a writers block. if you liked this chapter/story, give it a fav and a follow and reviews always help me out, either with inspiring or getting my butt in gear. but anyway, i hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and i will talk to you soon.**


End file.
